Happily ever after?
by Fanficfanny
Summary: About how Katniss and Peetas lives have moved on, 5 years after the rebellion. What will happen to them if they have to go back to the Capitol? Authors Note:The chapters get better... First is not so good since I have improved since I started... Not a very good summary... A lot of Everlark fluff, hope you like it :P Rated T for light language and implied sex...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm gonna try to write in English, but I'm from Finland, so let's see how it works out :D Thnx for reading :D And I would really love if you reviewed! I can't improve without hearing you opinions, so if you read, lease just leave a little comment :)**

**Now I'll let you read :)**

* * *

"I love you" I whispered against his neck.

"I love you more." He whispered back, and we did love each other, very much, after all we've been through…

But it wasn't easy to get here, the first time after the revolution I was just depressed. I didn't eat, I didn't talk to people, I didn't go out of the house, I just lay on my bed, staring in to the wall doing nothing, Greasy Sae came to me, and she made me eat a little, so I would survive, and she cleaned in my house and so on. But after a while Peeta started to come over to me. He started talking to me even though I never answered, but at last I started talking to him, and then I realized that I really, really needed him, I had no one left, mother lives in district 4, and we haven't spoken since we were in 13, Gale lives in 2 and I don't talk to him either, Prim is dead, Finnick is dead, Cinna is dead… It could be a long list. Of course I have Haymitch too, but it's Haymitch… We don't talk too much. I miss a lot of people, but Peeta always reminds me that they wouldn't want me to be unhappy, so I keep my mood up for them.

I heard that Peeta fell asleep, because his breathing became heavier, I closed my eyes and soon I fell into sleep, even if I knew I would wake up a few hours later from nightmares, Peeta had nightmares too, but he didn't kick and scream like I did, he just mumbled and then he woke up.

* * *

I walked around in the forest, suddenly I heard how Prim screamed. I started running to her but it was hard to find her, I ran and ran but I couldn't find her, when I was starting to give up I saw her, she sat at the ground with a huge hole in her side where the blood streamed out. I ran to her side and sat down beside her, she took my hands and whispered:

"I love you Katniss" I started crying.

"I love you too Prim, don't leave me!" Then I heard a voice, I turned around and Snow stood there, he laughed.

"You won't be able to save your little sister, you killed her, you knew she was dead, that everyone you love where dead already when you took those berries in your hand." He said and looked a little more serious now.

"No! No… I didn't…" My voice trailed off. I got up and started running towards Snow, he wouldn't come away with this, I screamed and kicked and hit him and I went crazy, but he just stood there laughing, staring at Prim, and when I turned around, she was dead.

"Shh… Katniss, it's okay, it's okay, not real, it was not real, it was just a dream…" Peeta said to me while the tears were running down my face, then the sobbings started, I cried for a couple of minutes in Peetas embrace and then I took a deep breath and looked up in to his beautiful, blue eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked with a soft voice.

"Snow killed Prim" I whispered. And there came a few more tears, Peeta dried them off fast.

"That would never happen in real." He says. "Because Snow is dead, he hurt so much people, but he is gone now…" he said, and he was right, Snow did hurt a lot of people, Peeta should know that, after the hijacking. He still sometimes get an episode, he gets reminded of all that snow said, then he isn't my Peeta, he turns into Capitol Peeta who hates me, when he has an episode he tries to hurt me, and tries to kill me, most of the time I run to the bathroom and lock myself in there until he calms down. Snow was a bad person, but now he is dead, and he will never hurt anyone anymore. But for Prim it's too late, the problem about that is that it wasn't Snow who killed her, it was Beetee and Gale, or in real it was Coin, but Coin is dead too.

"I know…" I mumbled against his chest. I hugged him and then checked what time it was, it was just 3 am so we had to sleep a little more.

"We need to try to get some more sleep." I said.

"Yeah, Goodnight." He said and lay down, I lay down next to him and he put an arm around me and kissed me on my neck.

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I heard that Peeta was still asleep, he usually woke up before me but when I threw an eye on what time it was, it was just 8 am, and he opened the bakery first at twelve today, because it was Thursday. I turned around and looked at him, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, he looked at least five years younger and like he would have no problems at all in life. But I knew hadn't had it easy, all of his family was gone, all of his friends from before the revolution except from Delly Cartwright. They had been like brother and sister since they were kids, and they were still best friends. But he was still better than me, because he wasn't as angry and depressed like I was, he really tried to be happy. And I was happy too, most of the time, when I was with him, but when I was alone, I wasn't at all an as nice person as when he was around.

I saw how his eyes where moving under his eyelids, and how he started to wake up, then he opened his eyes and looked straight at me. He blinked twice and then he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"Good morning beautiful." He said.

"Good morning." I answered and gave him a little kiss." When do you have to leave today" I asked.

"A little past eleven, I think." He said. "Why?"

"Because I miss you when you are gone…" I say and look at his forehead.

"Come with me to the bakery today." He said and sounded really happy. I had been with him to the bakery a couple times, and I loved to be with him, but there was one problem, there was this bitch, Julie, she was dark skinned and long dark hair, and quite beautiful actually, and she always came in to the bakery to buy bread, and she always tried to get Peeta… Everyone knew that Peeta was mine, but I don't know if she is stupid or what the problem is, when she comes there, she blinks and smiles toward him, and it's totally unacceptable. I'm usually not jealous, or maybe a little, but she is really the closest to dead that anyone in district 12 had been now for a while.

"So…? Will you come with me?" he asked, and he looked like a kid who was waiting to get to open his presents at Christmas.

"Of course I will." I said because he looked so happy.

A few hours later we went to the bakery, hand in hand we walked towards the town. When we came to the bakery we went in and said hello to the people who worked there with Peeta, I sat down at a chair and saw how Peeta got to work, when he started baking, he became so focused, it was very fascinating just sitting there watching he when he worked. After a while he got some costumers and I saw how he went out to the shop-part of the bakery to talk to them. After a few minutes he was back. I saw at the look in his face that he loved this, that he loved the bakery and to work here.  
About 30 minutes later, Jenna, one of the short, blonde women who were working in the bakery and asked me if I wanted to sit down with her when she had a brake.

"Yes, it would be nice to talk to someone…" I said.

"I will just go buy something small to eat first." She said.

"Eh… Can I come with you? It kinda gives me something to do." I said

"Of course!" she said and smiled. We went to the front door and when we came out to the shop-part I saw that Peeta had another costumer, Julie. He was talking to her and she was flirting like crazy. I just got so mad! I had to do something, no one would touch my Peeta! I went to him and pecked him on his lips, he almost looked surprised and I saw how Julie got angry and looked away, I smiled a little.

"I'm going out for a few minutes with Jenna." I said.

"Okay." He said and smiled, "Don't be gone too long…" he continued.

"We'll just buy something to eat." I said, and pecked him again, and then we left.

Jenna was really nice, she was understanding, and we talked a lot in just a half hour while she was eating.

"You and Peeta are perfect for each other!" she smiled and looked into my eyes. I didn't really know what to answer.

"I see the way he looks at you, how he talks about you when you're out hunting, or just at home and he is here. He loves you, more than anything." She said.

"He is wonderful." I answered quietly. I wasn't really good at showing emotions, but I knew she was right.

"But you aren't the only person who thinks that, you know Julie?" she asks.

"Yes, but that bitch will die if she touches my Peeta!" I said with a little smile.

"Haha, you don't really have to kill her, and I don't think Peeta would ever let anyone between you and him…"

"No, and neither would I."

"Well, now I have to keep working, I don't think Peeta would like it very much if I just sat here with you all day…" She said with a little laugh.

"Yes of course." I said and smiled when she got back to work.

The rest of the afternoon I just sat and watched Peeta baking and talking to costumers. Sometimes he looked at me, and came and gave me a kiss. But he was very into the baking. When he closed the bakery at the evening we walked home. When we came to my house we went in, and then we did nothing. Peeta made dinner, and we ate, then I made the dishes, and then we just watched TV. I was thinking, the next morning I would go out hunting, then at my way home would go to visit Peeta at the bakery, but then? Then I maybe would see if Delly wanted to do something. She was really nice, and since she was such a good friend to Peeta, I should learn to know her better. I glanced over to Peeta and saw that he was really into thoughts. I carefully pecked him on his jaw. He looked at me and smiled, and then he kissed me on my lips. It was a very passionate kiss, and I went closer to him. He putted his arms around me and my hand tangled in to his hair.

After a while we both had to breath, he smiled and looked at me with his wonderful, deep blue eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He said, I blushed a little and then I kissed his cheek. I went up from the sofa, and glanced over at the clock, it was only 6 pm, I took his hand and said:

"Can we go for a little walk?"

"Of course!" he said with a smile. I smiled back at him, I knew that I wanted out of the house, and I wanted to meadow with him, we started walking, and it wasn't so far. It took about 20 minutes to walk there, or maybe 30 minutes, because of his leg.

When we came there I sat down in the grass, he sat down next to me and putted his arm around me, I leaned on his shoulder we sat like that for quite a long time. It was very nice to feel the fresh spring air. The flowers would soon start to grow for real, even if there were some flowers here and there already. This was a place that Prim would have loved, she would have been sitting here with me, and we would have been talking for hours. I miss her every day, every hour, every minute. My little sister, my little Primrose! I missed her so much, suddenly I felt how my tears started running down my cheeks.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta asked and he sounded worried. I dried away some tears, but it just came more.

"Prim. She would have loved this meadow, she would have loved the flowers, and the sunset and…" My voice trailed off.

"She is at a good place now." Peeta whispered and kissed me on the head. "And I think she is an angel now, she is your angel." He says," she watches over you now, and she loves you. She would want you to be happy." He continues. And I know he is right, Prim wanted everyone to be happy, she loved to help people, and I think she is an angel too. A little angel with beautiful white wings, and a beautiful white dress, her blonde hair in to braids and a little smile on her lips.

* * *

**Thanx for reading :D  
/ Fanficfanny **

* * *

**Authors Note 22.10.2012. I'm reading through the chapters now, but I don't have time to make them better... I want to apologize for this chapter, and maybe chapter 2 and 3 too... They are not so good in the beginning, but it gets better! Keep reading :D**

**When you get to the later chapters, it gets better, since I have improved my writing and English a lot since I started writing! Chapter 9 and after that are actually pretty good... ;)**

**If you don't like it at all, please review and tell me why!**

**I love you all my readers (and hopefully reviewers)!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kap.2

**Thanx everyone who is reading! And please review J It's really good if you point out my mistakes too, cuz I can't improve if I don't know what I'm doing wrong, and please come with ideas… I may not listen to all of them if I don't like them, but if I think they are good I may use them :D**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the hunger games :D**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up something felt different, I spent some minutes wondering what it was, and then I got it. I didn't wake up from a nightmare. I remembered that I had dreamed something, but it was a happy dream, Prim and I had been at the meadow, we had been laughing and joking and having a really good time. I felt it as a sign from the Prim-angel that she wanted me to be happy, it maybe was stupid but I knew she did wanted me to be happy. I yawned and then I heard Peetas voice:

"Katniss, are you awake?"

"I guess so!" I said and smiled, I heard that he laughed a little. I was happy right now, I hadn't had a nightmare and I just felt good. I knew that the nightmares would probably be back already tonight, but I would enjoy this now when I can. I turned around to look at Peeta, he looked happy when he saw me smiling.

"You didn't have a nightmare tonight?" he asked me, he hadn't been woken up by me screaming tonight, so maybe even he had slept a little better.

"No, I had a happy dream, but no nightmare…" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and then he leaned forward to kiss me.

"What was your happy dream about?" he asked after a few seconds.

"It was about me and Prim, being at the meadow, laughing and having fun. I think it was Prim-angel who send me that dream." I heard myself, and how stupid that sounded, but Peeta just smiled, I think he understood.

"Thank you Prim!" he said out loud." For letting Katniss be happy." Then he kissed me again, I went closer to him and felt his hand travel down my back. I leaned out of the kiss.

"If Prim really is watching us, she must be disgusted!" I joked.

"Sorry Prim." He said, "I just love your sister so much." He smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. This must have been the first time in five years I was talking about Prim and feeling truly happy. I did _love_ her, right at that moment! She would always be with me even though I wouldn't be able to see her. The little Prim-angel would live on with me.

"I love you Prim." I said, "And I love you Peeta!" I said and looked at him. He kissed me gently and then we went up from the bed.

"I'm going down making breakfast."

"Okay, I'll take a shower, be right back." I said and made my way to the bathroom.

When I came out of the shower I towel dried my hair and then I made the braid, the way I always had it. I felt like a new person today. Like I would have been holding my breath for five years and now be able to breathe again. I took my clothes on and then I watched myself in the mirror. I had a lot of scars and marks from the war and from the hunger games, but that was me. And I should be proud of myself, I wasn't completely happy with myself yet, I still had killed a lot of people, and I had hurt a lot of people, but now it at least felt a little better.

I went down to the kitchen and sat down on my chair, Peeta put down a plate with eggs and bacon to me, then he sat down next to me. We ate and chatted a little about random stuff.

"What are gonna do today?" he asked me, "Because I don't think you'll join me in the bakery two days in a row?"

"No, I was thinking about going out hunting today, it's been almost a week since the last time we got some fresh meat, and after that I was thinking, that I maybe would hang out with Delly." I said, he smiled at me like I had done something good.

"Delly would love to hang out with you, she really likes you, and she always talks about that she would want to do something with you." I smiled a little, that was so Delly, she was always happy and nice, and I remember in 13 when she told me that everyone had _admired_ me, I couldn't believe her, but I didn't thought she would lie eighter

"Good, then it won't be hard to get some company today." I said, and he shook his head smiling.

* * *

About an hour and a half later I was walking through the forest, I had shot one bird but nothing else, right now I was just walking, and not really thinking where I was headed. Suddenly I was standing on mine and Gale's rock. I had a lot of memories from here. Like the day before my first reaping. We had been joking and talking, but everything has changed now. I sat down and watched out over the forest. It was really beautiful. I missed Gale right now, I wanted him to be here, to joke and to laugh with, but he was in district 2. I hadn't met him for five years, and I wanted to meet him, but it was impossible as long as I associated him with Prims death. I maybe would talk to him, but not yet, maybe some time, but not now.  
I went up and started walking towards the town, I shot a squirrel and one more bird, I could give them to Delly. When I came to town I went to see Peeta at the bakery. But when I came in there I stopped, because there Julie stood, with her hand, on his arm. She touched him, with her hand! I honestly got disgusted. No one could touch him, the only other girl that could touch him at all was Delly - she often hugged him - because I trusted her. But now Julie was dead. They were talking and she smiled towards him, then they heard the sound from the door, Julie frowned and Peeta looked really happy.

"Hi Katniss!" he said and looked at me, first then Julie took her hand of him.

"Hi Peeta, and hi Julie" I said with a really sugar sweet, innocent voice.

"Hi…" she said back. "So that cake, will you make it, for me?" She said and looked at Peeta, I was disgusted, hope she gets hit by a train or something.

"Of course, it's my job…" he answered, I would just love to kill her, I really trust Peeta, but she is quite disturbing...

"Yes, of course, I have to go now, Goodbye, see you Peeta." She said before she left; hope she doesn't see him, ever again. When she walked by me she threw me that look, 'if looks could kill' I just smiled back, when she was out of the door, I went to Peeta and hugged him really hard, he hugged me back and whispered in my ear:

"You're cute when you're jealous." I stepped back and looked at him.

"I'm not jealous!" I said a little hard.

"If you say that so… You just looked like you would kill her at any moment" he said with a little laugh. I just looked away. I didn't like to admit that I was jealous, if he still already knew it. He pulled me back into one more hug. "It's okay; I love you, and only you. No one else, ever." I step back a little "Do you understand that?" he says softly and looks deep into my eyes, his eyes are such a beautiful colour, I nod and then he kisses me gently.

"Now I have to go back to work, but Delly was here earlier and she became very happy when I said that you wanted to hang out with her." I smiled.

"Okay. See you later." I said and pecked him before I left.

* * *

I walked all the way to Delly, it took about 15 minutes and when I came there I knocked on the door, she opened it and hugged me, when she stepped back she smiled.

"Oh Katniss, I got so happy when Peeta told me you wanted to hang out with me!"

"Yeah, it gets quite boring just sitting at home staring into a wall when Peeta is at the bakery…"

"You can always come to visit me, we can have some girl time and talk and have a lot of fun. But come in." she said and stepped aside, I went in to her house, I had been there a few times with Peeta, they hang out quite much if I was out hunting, but sometimes I came here with him. Delly's house is really cute, it's not so big, but it's really cozy. I went to the living room and sat down in the sofa, she sat down next to me.

"Do you want some Coffee?" she asked and stepped up again and went to the kitchen.

"Yes please, by the way, I shot a squirrel and two birds when I was out hunting, would you want them?" I asked, she came back to the living room.

"Would you give them to me?" she asked, almost chocked.

"Of course, if you want them."

"Yes, thank you" she smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

We chatted and laughed for hours. She is quite a girly girl, so of course she wanted to talk boys and so on, but it was fun, she talked about a lot of boys who she thought were cute... I mostly just sat there nodding and smiling.

"Julian Meyer, he's quite cute, do you remember him, he was in our class in school."

"I think I remember him, he had light brown hair right?" I answered.

"Yes, but he isn't really as cute anymore as he was back then…" And so she kept on talking. I couldn't really think about any boys like cute or hot except for Peeta.

About half an hour later I had lost myself in thoughts, Delly looked at me and smiled.

"Earth is calling for Ms. Everdeen… what happened, did you get lost?" she asked and laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess…" I said and laughed a little myself.

"Okay, let's talk about something else, what have you done today?" she asked.

"Not so much, I woke up, ate breakfast, then I went out hunting for a while, after that I went to the bakery to see Peeta, and then I came here… You?"

"Almost nothing went to the bakery to buy some bread and after that I went home and waited for you. In the bakery Peeta told me that you wanted company, I got really happy, I hang out with him, but it would be funnier if you could be with us sometimes."

"I'll try to come with him more often."

"Hey, you know what? Today when I was in the bakery, that girl from town came there, Julie, she started talking to me and Peeta, and when I said to Peeta that I had to go home to wait for you, she asked me like;' why is she coming to you?' and I was like: 'she's my friend' why did she wanted to know that? She's a little weird…"

"Yeah, and when I came to the bakery, she stood there, with her hand, on Peetas arm, laughing and talking to him, but she frown when I came there." Delly's eyes where big like plates, she stared on me with chock, even though it was a quite small thing.

"Did she touch him?" she looked disgusted. "I just thought that she was a little weird, but she really must hate you, I mean, she must be really jealous, not because she's the only one, I mean, Peeta is really nice and good looking, there must be a lot of girls who likes him."

"Hm… but they won't get near him. Eh… will you come with me to town someday, because if I see her I don't know if I can stop myself from killing her." I said and laughed, she laughed with me.

* * *

It was quite nice talking to a girl sometimes; we decided that we would meet again the next day. Delly is really nice and I understand why Peeta like her. She probably was one of my best friends, even though I didn't know her very well, yet.

When I came home I just threw myself down at the sofa and did nothing, after a while I fell asleep, but about an hour later Peeta came home, I got up and went to meet him in the kitchen, he smiled against me so I kissed him on his mouth.

"How was your day with Delly?" he asked.

"Really good actually, we decided that we would meet again tomorrow."

"Good, but can I come with you tomorrow, it's Saturday, so I don't work." He said and smiled.

"Of course, and I don't think Delly would mind, eighter."

That evening we did nothing, and when I went to sleep I said thank you to the Prim-angel for this good day.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know it doesen't really happeneds anything, but it will, soon... :)**

**Thanx for reading, please review :D**

**/FanficFanny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading; I get so happy when I see a new review. Really love you guys!  
I'll try to get something to happen now, but I think the chapters will be a little shorter now… I don't know. Please come with ideas :D It really would help to know what you want to read :)**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins is the talented one here, for making hunger games to us ;D**

"Shh… It will be okay, it will be fine, it was just a dream, just a dream…" Peeta continued to try to comfort me I was sitting with my back leaning at his chest, and his arms was around me. I woke up by myself screaming and kicking, I was right, one night without nightmares was enough, but well, I'm getting used to it after all these years… "…It will be okay, just a dream…" he said. I calmed down and took a deep breath, then I turned around to look at him, it couldn't be easy for him to every night be woken up by me screaming and kicking. His eyes were the most beautiful color ever, I looked at him and he looked a little concerned about me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so…" I kissed his cheek.

"You want to talk about it?" I just shook my head, I had dreamed about Rue this night, but he knew it was that or Prim or Finnick or someone else I missed. "Okay, but now we should sleep some more." He said and kissed me, I turned around completely and started kissing him passionately, I locked my arms behind his neck and I felt his hands on my back. We kissed for several minutes. Then we had to breathe. He lay down and I lay down next to him and he putted his arm around me. I turned around to kiss him again. I felt butterflies in my stomach…

"You seem to be in a good mood…" Peeta said.

"I just love you so much; you are the only one I have left."

"I love you too, you don't understand how much." He said. Then I kissed him again. After that we fell asleep, and I slept pretty well the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day went pretty good, Peeta and I went to Delly's house around 1pm; we walked hand in hand through the town. When we came there Delly was really glad that Peeta had come with me, we had coffee and chatted and laughed. About 5 pm we went back home, we walked slowly and it was really nice to see that it soon would be summer, today it was 28th of April. One month from now should be Prims birthday, that was one of the worst days at year, remembering her, like when I gave her Lady, she was so happy. But she is happy now too, she is at a better place, never starving or never in wars; she is a Prim-angel now. I missed her so much. To know that she would never come back to me, but Peeta was right, she would never want me to be unhappy. Like to show that I'm not unhappy I smiled to myself.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"It's nothing" I said. And smiled some more. I would always miss Prim, my little Primrose, but things couldn't change now, could they.

When we came home we went in to the kitchen, Peeta made the food, as always, I wasn't really good at cooking… when the stew was on the table I ate and then I made the dishes. Suddenly I felt Peetas hands on my hips, I turned around and started to kiss him, we kissed passionately for a few minutes, then when we stopped to breathe I started laughing because the dishwater from my hands, was now in his face.

"Haha… you think this is fun?" he said and dried it away from his face.

"Yes, I think you are very funny…" I said with a smile, and then he kissed me again, after a few minutes someone was knocking at the door. I tried to ignore it, I didn't want to break this kiss, it was probably just Haymitch, but then I realized that he wouldn't knock, he would just stomp in and say something embarrassing… I leaned out of the kiss and looked at Peeta; I saw nothing but love in his blue eyes.

"We have to open the door…" I said.

"Hm… no we don't." he said and smiled; I rolled my eyes at him and made my way to the door. But when I opened the door I got a real chock. I took one step back and suddenly everything felt unreal, I didn't know what to do, I just stood there staring.

"Gale?" I didn't know why I asked, I knew it was him, I recognized him at the moment I saw him, but still it felt so unreal, I didn't know if I wanted to slap him or hug him, I had missed him, but still he hadn't talked to me in five years.

"Catnip, is it really you?" he said, seriously but he still smiled.

"Yes, it is, why are you here?"

"Can I come in, I want to tell you, but it's a long story…"

"Sure…" I said and went in to the kitchen. Peeta looked at me and then he saw Gale, he didn't look happy. I hugged Peeta and sat down at chair, Peeta sat down next to me, and Gale sat at the chair across from mine.

"So…? You are going to tell me why you're here now?"

"Nice to see you too." He said sarcastically. I looked out the window and sighed. "it really isn't a long story when I think about it. I've missed you Catnip." He said. I didn't know what to answer. I just looked at him, he threw an eye at Peeta and so did I, he didn't look happy, but he was remaining calm for me, I took his hand and squeezed it. He looked at me and his face softened. I looked back at Gale.

"I've missed you too Gale, but a lot has changed in five years, I'm not the person I was.

"I know, but I still love you, I have missed you so much all these years, and I have never loved anybody else, only you." I felt that Peeta held my hand a little tighter.

"But, obviously, when you were in district 2, working and missing, someone was here taking care of me." I said, pointing at Peeta.

"I know, I made a mistake, but I love you." Gale said and looked at me. Peeta cleared his throat.

"Should I go to my house, so the two of you can talk things through?"

"Yes, please." Gale said coldly. I threw him a deadly look and then I looked at Peeta, he kissed me fast and then he stepped up and went out before I could say anything more.

"Nice, you made him leave." I said and stepped up and walked to de living room.

"It was he who made the decision, don't blame me for this." He defended himself. I sighed and sat down in one of the big chairs; he sat down at the sofa, and looked at me.

"I really have missed you Catnip." He said.

"Yes, I have missed you too, but I only have missed you as my best friend and my hunting friend. I'm really sorry, but I love Peeta.

"I don't believe you, you just love him because of the Capitol, but Catnip, here are no cameras! You don't have to pretend anymore."

"I don't pretend! I really do love him!" I started to get angry now.

"I don't believe you; I know you feel something for me."

"Yes, I feel that I miss my friend, but he obviously isn't here anymore, he is gone! Because my best friend would never tell me that I have to stop loving Peeta to love him instead." Now I was screaming. First Gale looked chocked, and then maybe, just for a second a little hurt, and then a grin spread over his face.

"But you have missed me." He said, now I was shocked, he was so stupid, so stubborn, why couldn't he just accept that I had moved on.

"No, I have missed my friend." I said quietly and stepped up, when I tried to walk out of the room he grabbed my wrist, I turned around and he kissed me hard, I wasn't used to it, Peeta always kissed me gently, not rough like Gale. I immediately stepped back and slapped him in the face, and then the tears started running, now I wish that Peeta was here. Right now I hated Gale, he came here and said a few words and then he just kissed me. After five years! I started to cry for real now, he almost looked happy, what an asshole!

"Out of my house!" I hissed.

"What?"

"Out of my house!" I screamed.

"Okay, but you are going to think about this, and you will like it."

"No, I hated it, now; get your fucking ass out of my house!" I almost never cursed, or maybe sometimes, but now I was really angry. The tears started running more and more and I couldn't see anymore.

"What has happened to you Catnip?" he said a little calmer.

"I lost everyone except from Peeta, I thought I still had you out there somewhere, but I was wrong… now; please, get out of my house." I whispered and started crying more, I sat down at the sofa, and I heard how he closed the door when he left. I sat there sobbing for a while, then I took a deep breath and got up. I started walking towards Peetas house. I didn't even knock on the door when I came there, I just got in and he came to meet me, then I started crying again and fell into his arms. I hugged him really hard. He just stood there hugging me back and stroking my head and my back.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He tried to kiss me" I hissed. "Or really he kissed me, and then I slapped him and he was just a big asshole." I started crying again, what was wrong with me, before, I never cried, I was strong. But now I was weak and I cried a lot.

"I'm really sorry." He said. I smiled weakly at him.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing…" I whispered. He just smiled back, but he still looked worried about me. I leaned towards him to kiss him; he kissed me back, gently and passionately. I loved Peetas kisses.

* * *

"You should try to talk to him again a little later." He said and looked away, we had moved to the living room now, and we just sat there looking out the window at the sunset, now it was dark.

"No, I shouldn't, he's an asshole!" I said.

"But still, somewhere deep inside, he is your friend." I knew Peeta didn't want to upset me, and he definitely hated Gale. But I also knew he was right. I turned to him and kissed him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He said back before we kept on kissing.

**Okay, i'm not so happy about this chapter, it's a little short, and everything goes really fast, but I don't know when I can update again, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, lets see... But thanks for reading, please review! :)**

**Love ya all! ;D**

**/FanficFanny**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading, and please review :D it makes me so happy when I see that I've got a new review, makes my day. ;) And thanx for telling me about my mistakes can't improve without knowing about them, right? :P Still want to apologize if my English sucks, this is also kind of training to me… ;P  
Love ya all! xD**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns hunger games :D **

* * *

"I'll go out hunting today." I said while eating my breakfast.

"Good, go out a little, breathe." Peeta said and smiled at me.

About an hour later I was ready to go out hunting, with my dad's hunting jacket and my hunting boots on, Peeta would leave to the bakery at the same time. We started walking, it was sunny today, which was good, I hated to hunt if it was raining… we walked hand in hand, and outside the bakery he kissed me.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"It's just a couple of hours." I said laughing. "We are apart a few hours every day…"

"Yes, but I miss you every day." He said and kissed me again, then he went in and I left.

* * *

The day before, we did nothing, I didn't tried to talk to Gale again, I was still mad at him, but today I had a feeling that he would probably be in the forest waiting for me. I was going to tell him the truth; that I wanted my friend back, but he was just so stubborn sometimes, so if he tried to kiss me again, I would punch him in the face and leave.

When I came into the forest I took my bow and my arrows out of their old hiding place and started walking, I shot a bird and a rabbit, but nothing else. When I came to the rock where Gale and I always met before and I wasn't surprised when I saw him sitting there. I walked towards him, when he heard me he turned around and stepped up.

"I'm sorry Catnip, I've been thinking, and what I did was wrong, I should have been your friend, not an asshole coming here and kiss you and make you upset…" He at least admitted that he had been an asshole. I just looked at him, and he really looked sorry, all the angry words I had been thinking out to yell at him just disappeared.

"It's okay Gale, if you truly mean it…"

"Of course, I maybe am a real idiot, but I wouldn't lie to you." He started walking towards me, he hugged me, and I just stood there staring, and then I realized how much I had missed my friend Gale, the person he was before the hunger games, the one joking, and laughing and just simply beeing my best friend, and I hugged him back. I knew he wanted us to be more than just friends, but I couldn't help my feelings.

"So it's okay for you that we are just friends?" I ask him when he steps back.

"I guess so, but if you change your mind, you know I'll be here waiting…" he said, I just looked at him.

"I won't, I love Peeta." He didn't answer to that, I guess he still thought that I just was with Peeta because of the Capitol, but as long as he accepted the fact that I didn't love him I didn't care.

We sat down talking about stuff, he had been in two, working, he told me that he had had a girlfriend for a while but that it felt wrong when he really loved me and not her, I felt a little uncomfortable when he told me that, but I didn't really said anything. After that we talked about Prim, I could see that he felt guilty for her death;

"I'm really sorry for Prim" he said after a few minutes silence. I got surprised by the tone in his voice and when I looked at him he looked sad, almost tortured; his eyes were tightly closed and his muscles were tense.

"It wasn't your fault." I said calmly and hugged him friendly.

"Yes it was, I created that bomb, Catnip, and I killed your sister." He said, and looked at me. But I didn't want to think like that, and I felt the tears coming to my eyes, but I would not cry, I had my Prim-angel.

"But you couldn't have known that it would be used against her…" I said, and I had a hard time keeping my tears away.

"But it was still wrong, killing people at all." He said and sounded regretful, he had changed, the war had changed everyone.

"We can't do anything about that now." I said and sighed, feeling a tear running down my cheek.

* * *

A while later- around 18 pm I think, according to the sun- we got up and started walking back towards the town. I was so mad at him the day before yesterday, that I didn't even thought about where he lived.

"Where are you living right now?"

"Back home with my family." He said. I thought about that for a second.

"How are they doing, you family?"

"Pretty good, now when they get some money…" he said. I gave him the rabbit and the bird.

"You need them more than I do." I said, first he hesitated but then he took them.

"Thank you." He said and gave me a hug, then he walked away, I started my 10 minute walk to the victor's village. Today had been a good day, I got my friend back, and now I would go home to meet the love of my life.

* * *

"Hi beautiful" Peeta said when I came in to the kitchen, I didn't like it when he called me that, but if I said that he laughed and thought that it was even funnier.

"Hi" I said and smiled, walking towards him to give him a little kiss.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Gale was in the forest, so we talked…" he didn't look happy when I told him that Gale was there, but if we were friends he would have to accept that.

"…and?" he asked, looking at me.

"He said it was okay, that we would be friends, he told me about his new life and that he had come back because he missed me, but he had realized that what he did was stupid."

"Yes it was." Peeta answered, but he didn't sound satisfied. I looked in to his eyes.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked, because if Gale and I were going to be friends he couldn't be jealous all the time. He sighed.

"Just a little jealous I guess." He said and looked away from me. I putted my hand at his cheek, making him look back at me. I looked deep into his gorgeous, blue eyes.

"You have no reason to be." I told him. "I love you, do you understand that?" he nodded, and I saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"I love you too, you don't know how much." He whispered. And then he kissed me passionately. We kissed for a few minutes, I felt his lips on my, I felt his hands on my back and I felt his hair in my hands. After a while we had to breathe. I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back at me. I loved him so much.

"Katniss Everdeen; You are the most beautiful, brave, loving and caring person I've ever met, and I love you with my life, I would do everything for you, I really hope you know that." I blushed a little and then we kissed again.

"Urgh, I think I'll go back home, this is disgusting." A voice said from the doorway, and when I turned to see who it was, Haymitch stood there with a grin on his face.

"You could knock." I said quite hard.

"But I didn't want to, which I regret now…"

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Just visiting my neighbor's… "

"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" he asked fake hurt.

"Yes. You never come here if it isn't something important."

"Okay, this is important. Do you have any liquor at home, I have nothing left…?" he said, I almost got mad; he came here, and destroyed this perfect kiss just because he wanted some alcohol.

"Argh…" I went to the living room to get one bottle, to give him; he probably wouldn't leave before we gave it to him. When I came back to the kitchen he and Peeta talked about something, but I didn't hear what, because the stopped talking when I entered the room.

"Thanks sweetheart." He said and took the bottle from my hands and left. I just stared at the door as he left.

I looked at Peeta and he looked almost as shocked as me.

"Sometimes he's really weird." I said to Peeta he just nodded.

* * *

When we had been eating and making the dishes and everything, the clock showed 9 pm. I started to feel tired. I yawned and curled up beside Peeta at the sofa. He put his arm around me and kissed my head. I turned up to look at him, he looked like was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing…" he said and smiled at me.

"Yes, it was something…"

"Don't take this wrong, but my mind is quite a mess about you and Gale, did you ever love him? And did you ever kiss him?" he asked, he didn't looked at me, and I saw that he didn't want to ask, but he had right to know the truth, even though I did not want him to be jealous or sad.

"Eh… Don't be upset, I love you, now. But yes, once I loved him, and yes, I have kissed him. But not ever when you were around."

"Okay, because in the Capitol…" I cut him off.

"We don't have to talk about this."

"Yes we do, in the Capitol; they faked my memories of you and Gale… And I wanted to know if they were true or not."

"What memories?"

"There is this one; where you and Gale walk around hand in hand, walking towards the forest here in district 12, he suddenly stops and pull you in to a deep kiss, and I just stand there watching… Real or not real"

"Not real, that would never happen, but please, can we talk about something else now?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Okay, again, not ****_so_**** happy about this chapter, but whatever, hope you like it! :)**

**Please review, I get so exited when I get a review, and I get much more inspiration to write. :D**

**Love ya all! **

**xoxo Fanficfanny**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You're the best! :D  
Like the ideas :) I will probably use them ;)  
I'll try to make a good chapter now, I really haven't liked the latest chapters… but it will get better :)  
Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**Btw, I don't know if T-rating is enough for this story. I use some bad language, and I'm not really sure what's coming up… so I maybe have to change it to M-rating…? What do you think? **

* * *

I hate phones…

Right now, when we're sitting here in front of the fireplace kissing and relaxing after this week, with Gale coming back and everything, the phone calls… Peeta got up and went to answer the phone.

"Peeta Mellark." He answered. He was silent while the person who called was talking. "Hi! It's been a while! Why are you calling" he said and laughed. "Um, I think I have to talk to Katniss too, I can't decide that on my own." More silence. "Okay, good, I'll call you back." He smiled when he came back to the living room, he sat down with me.

"Who was that?" I asked, because I was curious what he had to talk with me about.

"It was Effie." He said with a smile.

"Effie? Why did she call?" I said and wondered, it had been more than three years since I had seen her, before that I had met her when she was here visiting us every once in a while.

"She had got a job to make her own TV show, some talk show or something, and she wanted to interview us, us and all the others who had survived the hunger games." He said, I didn't say anything at all.

"Will everyone come?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I guess so, if everyone comes, then it's you and I, Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee, and I suppose Annie and her son will be there, and oh, I almost forgot Enobaria."

"Okay." I said "I have to think a little, when does she need an answer?"

"Not in a while, but you know Effie, she's always in a hurry…" he said with a smile, I smiled back.

I did want to meet Annie and her son, I had seen a picture of him when he was a baby, and we had that picture in our book that we made after we had come back to twelve. But it had been almost five years since that, I also wanted to meet Johanna. We hadn't seen each other for a long time eighter. But the problem was the memories…

* * *

"Did she say, where it would be?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer to that question.

"In the Capitol." Peeta said, he looked at me. "We don't have to go, if you don't want to." I hated the capitol, I wanted to meet Annie and Johanna, but I was worried about Peeta if we went to the Capitol, he hadn't had an episode in a few months now, but if we went there it would probably trigger one.

"I want to meet the others, and I can handle the Capitol…" I wasn't sure if that was true, to come to the place where Prim had died, where I had killed Coin, where Peeta had been tortured. "…but what about you?" I asked him. He didn't look at me.

"I won't hurt you, and Haymitch will be with us."

"I know you won't hurt me, but I worry about you." I said and made him look at me.

"I'll be fine." He said and gave me a little kiss. "But are you sure that you can handle that place?" he asked. I could just hope that I wouldn't react as in the beginning after we came home. It happened once or twice, when something reminded me very much of something painful. I became a little like Annie, I put my hands to cover my ears, and I started mumbling to myself, sometimes it was names of people I missed, and sometimes it was a song or some words I remembered that somebody had said to me.

"I hope so." I answered, "But, I want to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Now when I knew I had a possibility to meet Annie and her son, I had to.

"I call Effie." He said and went to the kitchen to call her; I heard how he talked to her. I wondered if Haymitch would come, I wanted to talk to him, I got to my feet and walked out of the house, I told Peeta where I was headed before I left.

When I came to Haymitch house I knocked at the door, he didn't open so I just walked in, he sat at the table, drunk of course, and he looked at me while I walked in.

"Hi, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Have you talked to Effie?" I asked.

"Yeah, she called me earlier."

"And…? Are you going?"

"Of course, aren't you?" he asked me.

"Yes, but I'm a little worried about Peeta…"

"You have to trust him, he is a man, and you're not his mom."

"I know. But I'm worried…"

"He loves you too much to hurt you. He's like a little girl, 'oh, I love her so much'" he tried to make fun of Peeta; I almost got a little mad at him.

"First; I'm not worried about myself, and second; he isn't like that, he is gentle and loving and kind." I said a little hard, Haymitch just smiled, he thought that this was fun.

"He'll be fine; we'll take care of him."

"He doesn't need a babysitter, but is it not hard for him? I thought he was talking about that with you…" I didn't really like it, but I knew that Peeta was talking about his hijacking problems with Haymitch.

"It's gonna be okay, but if he tells you to leave the room or something, then listen to him, he isn't stupid, he knows when he's about to lose it." I just nodded. Haymitch took a drink and I sat down at a chair. He offered me a bottle, but I said no. Now it was dark outside, I saw the lights from my own house. From here I could see straight in to my own living room. Haymitch probably had a lot of fun sitting here watching me and Peeta, and he must have seen me and Gale the other day. As he could have read my mind he asked;

"How are things going with Gale?" he said it sarcastically so I decided to answer the same way.

"Good, we are getting married and having kids soon…" I said, and realized how bad Gale probably wanted that.

"Speaking about that, when are you and Peeta having kids?"

"Never, I don't want kids…" but I knew that Peeta wanted kids, it had been his dream, but I never wanted kids, the hunger games had left too much memories of what a fragile world we are living in.

"Good, and how is Peeta feeling about that?" who is he, some fucking psychologist?

"Not so good I guess, he wants kids, but I don't, and since he is the kindest person I know he won't stress me about that…"

"Stress you about what? To have sex?" I felt how my face got warm when I blushed.

"That's none of your business…" I said to him, and it really hadn't anything to do with the subject eighter, we were talking about kids, not sex...

"So you haven't had sex yet, and you have been living together for five years."

"I said; that's none of your business."

"I see directly in to your living room, and you are barely touching each other when you are making out…" he said, I felt how I became even redder in my face.

**"**Thank you for this discussion, but I'm 22, I think I can take care of myself…" I heard how the door opened and Peeta came in to the room, Haymitch looked at me and smiled and raised his eyebrows and I knew what he meant, I threw him a deadly look, and then I turned towards Peeta.

"Hi, what did Effie said?" I asked him.

"She got happy, of course, and she waited until she could meet us, one week from now the train will leave towards the Capitol."

"Here we go again." Haymitch said. "Hope you can share room at the train this time." He said and looked at me, he just had to...

"Shut up." I said and felt myself getting red again, Peeta looked at me.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Nothing." I said, "It's just Haymitch, who thinks he is funny..." I said and got up, took Peetas hand and started walking home.

* * *

"What was Haymitch talking about with you earlier?" he asked when we came home and sat down at the sofa. I blushed a little.

"Nothing, but he told me he can see directly in to our living room…" I looked out the window and saw in to his kitchen, but that wasn't very interesting, he had left the room, so it was just an empty kitchen.

"So he has been watching us?"

"Probably…" I answered. "But he thought we were boring, at least he said that."

"Then watch this Haymitch!" Peeta said and started kissing me. I went closer to him and he put his hands on my lower back. I started to think about what Haymitch said; that we had been living together for five years, and we hadn't made love yet. It was no hurry, but I was a 22 year old virgin…  
I wondered if Peeta was a virgin too, he could get any girl he wanted, then why would he wait for me? We hadn't even talked about sex yet. And I didn't know if I was ready… like Haymitch said it had been five years, but we had just been sleeping together, nothing more.

"You look concerned, what did Haymitch really said to you." I should tell him, we are both over 20 years and we don't talk about it, and it isn't a secret, all of Panem thinks I've been pregnant, but that's not true, and I'm not planning to be eighter.

"He started asking about kids… And I know you want children someday, but I don't. I decided that when I was 16 years old, and it hasn't changed." I said, it wasn't really the truth, but it was a part of it.

"Don't worry about that. It's okay." He said, I knew he wanted children, but I couldn't. He kissed my forehead and then he looked at me. "I love you no matter what." He said.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him, but I still thought about what Haymitch had said.

I threw an eye out of the window and saw that Haymitch was back in his kitchen, he watched us, and I think he smiled, but I wasn't sure. Now he would get a show.

"Haymitch is watching us again." I whispered to Peeta, he was smart enough to not turn around to look.

"Let's give him a little show, shall we?" Peeta asked me. I nodded. We started kissing, I felt his hands everywhere, and I lost my hands in his hair. We kissed and I lay down with him on top of me, we kissed and I felt happy. Then just to tease Haymitch I got up, kissed Peeta and went to the window, I smiled at Haymitch and then I closed the curtains. I turned to Peeta and started laughing, he laughed with me.

"That old drunk shouldn't be checking out his neighbors like that." Peeta said.

"No, he should not." I said and laughed a little more. I walked over to Peeta and he kissed me again, the kiss deepened. We fell down at the sofa, still kissing. Me on top of him. And again Haymitch words made their way to head; 'So you haven't had sex yet, and you have been living together for five years?' he was right, I had to talk about this with Peeta.

"Peeta."

"Yes?" he asked me, I felt that I got completely red in my face. I took a deep breath, I was behaving like a 13 year old, feeling embarrassed because of this. I sat up and looked at Peeta.

"Eh, have you thought about that, eh, that; we haven't made love yet…" I said quietly, he blushed a little; I didn't look in to his eyes.

"I know." Of course he knew "I've been thinking about that, but I don't want to stress you, that's not important." He said, of course he had been thinking about it, he was a man! I felt a little awkward, about that I was probably the only one that had not thought about it. "What that was Haymitch asked about?" Peeta asked with a little smile, I nodded.

"I haven't even thought about it." I said truthfully. Peeta laughed a little.

"Haymitch has been reminding me and teasing me about that the last four years." He said, and I wasn't surprised, Peeta could not get angry either way… "But it's no panic." He said, and of course it was not, at least he said that, he would never stress me about something like that.

"No, but I have not realized before now that we have been sleeping, and only sleeping, together for five years."

"It doesn't matter, I love you, and nothing else matters." I would never be able to understand the man who was sitting next to me.

"Why do you love me?" I asked, I could not understand that, I thought that I was an awful person. "I've hurt you many times, I am not very pretty, I'm suspicious and often angry, and I'm damaged after the wars…"

"I just love you, and I always have and I always will; You have not hurt me many times, I just should have known better that stress you about your feelings, You are the most beautiful person ever, with your long dark hair, and your beautiful grey eyes, you're not suspicious and angry, but it would be understandable after all you have gone through, and you are not damaged, I'm here with you, no matter what happens." He said, and I looked into his beautiful eyes and then I kissed him, I kissed him hard, I maybe didn't agree with everything he said, but I loved him too.

"Hm, by the way…" I said when he leaned back to breath.

"What?"

"If you want dark hair and grey eyes, you could have any girl from the seam, or even Gale, even though I don't think he would like it so much if you tried to kiss him…" I said and laughed; he laughed with me but said:

"But I only love you." So I kissed him again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, didn't get as good as I wanted it to be, but it's okay ;D**

**Love you guys, and hey, review! About what you thought about the chapter and about that rating thing :)**

**/Fanficfanny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx for reading, when I got the reviews I almost started crying, I got so happy, I sat there smiling to myself :D THANK YOU! **

**Btw, from the last chapter, I'm not sure how it is in the books, if it would be possible for Haymitch to sit in his kitchen and watch Peeta and Katniss in their living room, but this is a fanfic and now it is possible. :)**

**Please review :D**

* * *

I took a deep breath, the fresh spring air in the forest, the birds singing in the trees, I saw a mockingjay sitting down in a tree, I whistled Rue's melody the first time in a very long time, the mockingjay answered and I smiled a little. I remembered Rue, the way she stood, the way she loved music, how she loved her siblings and how sweet she was. I felt the tears making their way to my eyes, but I didn't care, in the forest I was alone. I sat down at a stone and started to sing, a lot of different songs, all the birds got silent, just as Peeta said, just as when my father sang, and I sang and sang, when the songs ended it was a two second silence and then all the mockingjays started singing at the same time, it was beautiful, and powerful. I got up and walked for a while, I saw a wild turkey, but I didn't shoot it, it reminded me about when Gale got beaten by Thread. Instead I shot a squirrel and a rabbit, on my way home I walked through the seam. I went to my family's old home; no one lived there, maybe because everyone knew it had been my house, every other house had been rebuilt and families had moved in. I went in to what once had been a house. It was almost nothing left, but I grew up here, and on the stairs there were still a few roses and a card.

_I love you Primrose Everdeen, I always have, and I always will._

_Rest in Peace._

There was no name, but the flowers looked fresh, probably a lot of boys in her age liked her, she was cute and kind, but not many of them would still five years later bring roses to her old house, I would like to meet that boy, maybe someone who loved her like me, and someone to talk about her with. I read the card once more and then I went to Hazelle and gave her the rabbit and the squirrel.

"Thank you so much Katniss." She said. I smiled at her.

"You need them more than I do." I said, but they had it a lot better now than before the wars. Now they got some money every month and Hazelle had a work, and so did Rory and some of Gale's money probably went to them too.

"Thank you." She said again and then I left.

* * *

First I went in to town and bought some stuff that I needed. Then I went to Greasy Sae and talked to her for a while. After that I went to the bakery, when I came closer I felt the smell of fresh bread, and in the windows I saw different, beautiful cakes and cookies that Peeta had decorated. When I walked up the stairs and opened the door I saw Julie standing there, she was buying some bread and had a beautifully decorated cake standing on the table next to her.

When I came in Peeta looked up from her and over at me, he smiled. Julie turned around and frowned, I smiled at Peeta and ignored Julie, after yesterday's talk she could do what she wanted, but Peeta was mine. There was one more costumer in the bakery, but he just said 'hi' to me and continued to look for some bread he wanted. I went to Peeta and Julie.

"Thank you for the cake Peeta, it's beautiful." She said 'beautiful' like it wasn't just the cake that was beautiful. He smiled;

"Thank you." He said. I went to stand next to him, I took his hand under the table.

"I have to leave now, see you soon Peeta." She said with this sugar sweet voice, obviously flirting. Urgh, I couldn't stand her, she didn't even look at me.

"Bye." Peeta said. When she was out the other costumer asked something and Peeta explained and then he bought some bread and left. Peeta turned to me and kissed me lightly.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to meet the cutest baker in town." I said with a smile.

"Oh, okay, I'll tell Joe." Joe was one of the guys working in the bakery, a lot of women thought he was good looking. I laughed a little.

"Why, I'm already talking to the best..." He cut me off with a kiss. Then he had to keep working, I said hello to Jenna and then I left. I started walking home, but when I came out of town Julie stood there staring at me, I just walked, whatever she would do, she probably could not hurt me, I had been through the hunger games, not once, but twice, I had been the mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, I had been both shot and burned, I thought I could handle some bitch.  
When I came closer she started talking to me;

"Oh, where is Peeta now?" she asked.

"In the bakery, working." I said like it was obvious, and it was pretty obvious.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, quite sure." She looked at me and I smiled at her.

"What if he is with some girls?" she asked me, she was so pathetic, if the things she came up with would be good, they could be hurting, but she just made up things.

"Why would he?" I asked. She smiled.

"He did kiss me once." She said.

"Aha, when?" I asked like I didn't care.

"Or really twice; once in school, and once today when we talked about our childhood." I felt a sting of jealousy, that about today I didn't believe for a second, he was a good liar, but he would have told me when I was there, but that about when they were young could be true. She was in our class in school, and many girls liked him before everyone in Panem knew he loved me. I shouldn't care about what he did before we met, but I didn't like the idea of it.

"Got unsecure now?" she asked me with a big smile.

"I don't know about that in school, but I know you didn't kiss him today." I said, her smile faded.

"Maybe, or maybe not, you will ever know…" she said.

"Or then I just ask Peeta, I bet he won't lie to me." I said with a little smile.

"I don't like you Katniss." Julie said; I wasn't surprised.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"Because, first; before the 74:th hunger games, Peeta liked me, and I loved him, still do, but then you brainwashed him and now he is really confused. Second; everyone just loves the mockingjay, you are always so perfect, but what about me? I want to feel loved too…" she looked sad, I almost felt pity for her, not about that first thing, but the second.

"I didn't like being the mockingjay." I said. "I didn't like that everyone loved me, and I didn't think anything bad about you before you started to run after Peeta…" I said honestly.

"Don't get emotional, I don't want your pity, I hate you Everdeen." She hissed; that made me go back to my old me, hating her.

"Sorry then, but I think it's up to Peeta who he wants to be with." I said quite hard.

"But there is the problem, he can't leave you, because you're so emotionally weak, you would just break down if he left you for me." That was true, but I didn't believe that it was the reason that Peeta stayed with me, and after what he had told me the day before, I didn't think Peeta would ever leave me.

"Yes… that's why he is with me…" I said sarcastically and started walking towards home.

"This isn't over Everdeen, I don't like you, and Peeta will be mine." I smiled to myself.

"Okay" I said over my shoulder, stupid girl.

* * *

When I came home I packed up the stuff I had bought in town, after that I cleaned a little. When I was cleaning the bookshelf I heard that something fell down at the floor, I bent down started to look for what it was. When I saw what it was that had fallen, I sat down at the floor taking it to my hands, I looked at it and then I felt how the tears started coming to my eyes. I blinked once, then I shut my eyes for a few seconds but when I opened my eyes it was still there. I put it against my lips and kiss it gently, my pearl, the pearl I got from Peeta that night at the beach at the Quarter Quell, I had been looking for it and all the time it had been lying here at the bookshelf. I felt the tears run down my cheeks out of happiness.

This pearl had been with me many nights when Peeta was caught in the Capitol, it was our pearl, and now it would be safe. When Peeta came home I was in the kitchen, he came in and I smiled and hugged him.

"What's up?" he asked me with a smile. "Not that I don't like it." He said and kissed me.

"You want to know what I found today when I was cleaning?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled. I took the pearl out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"Is that…" he asked me.

"It's the pearl you gave me during the Quarter Quell." I said smiling.

"I haven't seen it since that." That must mean I lost it before Peeta came back to twelve.

"Really? Well, I held it every night when you were in the Capitol, it helped me stay strong." I said, as an answer he kissed me.

* * *

After that we made dinner, or he made dinner, I can't cook. We ate and chatted about a lot of stuff. I decided to bring up when I was talking to Julie earlier today.

"After I left the bakery today I met Julie."

"Hm, but she left just a couple of minutes before you."

"Yeah, but she was waiting for me, she told me something about you and her." Suddenly I felt unsecure about this, what if they really had been a couple, and Peeta somewhere deep down still liked her, because she obviously liked him, or loved him, or where obsessed with him or something.

"What?" he said with a smile.

"Something about that you two where a couple when we were young…" I said, and tried to think, Peeta was always surrounded by friends, and girls, in school but I couldn't remember if she had been one of them.

"It's true." He said. I felt jealous of that, I didn't like it; that meant they had history together, and that's a bad thing.

"Well, then she should be happy." I said quietly. He laughed a little.

"Katniss Everdeen, I hope you are not jealous?" he said with a smile.

"Of course I am, wouldn't you be? If some handsome guy tried to hit on me, and then you would realize that we had history together." His smile faded, he stared at me and it took me a few seconds to understand why. Gale. Of course, he was jealous when I was with Gale, and I was jealous when Julie just talked to him, I even hugged Gale… "Oh, Peeta I'm sorry, I shouldn't be jealous" I said.

"No, you shouldn't, it's so unnecessary…" he said and smiled again. I got up from my chair and walked around the table to him. I kissed his neck.

"It's a little hard not to be jealous when she yells in my face that you love her and not me, but I really don't believe it." I said. He turned around.

"You don't believe her?" he asks.

"No, I don't believe her."

"And why do you not believe her?" he was teasing with me.

"First; you can't say no when I do this…" I said and started to kiss him passionately, a little moan escaped him when I sat down in his lap to be able to kiss him better. After about a minute I rise up  
"… and second; you want more now." I smile at him.

"Damn, you know me too well." He said with a little laugh. I started to do the dishes, and of course I felt his hands around me after a few minutes. He kissed my head, and I felt that he sniffed in my hair and down to my neck, after a few seconds I felt his warm, soft lips against my neck too.

"You're right." He said

"About what." I asked, trying to do the dishes, but it was a little hard to concentrate. When he was like this I got butterflies in my stomach and felt completely happy that he was mine and mine only.

"About that I'm all yours, I would do anything for you." He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I turned around and kissed him. When we broke the kiss his gorgeous eyes were sparkling. I kissed him again and then I finished the dishes. We ended up sitting at the floor in the living room.  
We watched the fire, my head in his lap, he was playing with my hair, and I was looking in to the flames.

"Do you really think I would do that?" he asked me suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Be with you, while still loving Julie… Do you really think I could do that to you?"

"Probably not…" I said "But she said something about feeling too guilty to leave me." I said. He laughed a little.

"I wouldn't leave you, never, as long as you want me I'm yours, and probably after that too…" he said, I sat up and snuggled up next to him, he put his arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. We just sat there in silence.

"Today I went  
to my old house." I said. He looked at me expecting me to continue. "The ruins of the house were still there, after all these years no one has rebuilt that house." He didn't know what to say, so I continued; "Someone had left flowers at the stairs, to Prim, there was a card that said that this person loved her, and always would." I said

"Who was it from?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know, it wasn't signed." We were silent for a few moments.

"I didn't know Prim very well." Peeta said. I looked at him. "But I spoke to her a few times, I remember once in 13, everyone was up to training and other stuff, I was very confused, I remembered stuff like the bread, but I wasn't sure if I loved you, and I didn't get an answer from you, you just left." I remembered that.

"Sorry for that." I said.

"I deserved it, yeah, but you were out training or something, and I felt completely alone walking around in those corridors all day. I walked and heard that someone said my name, I turned around and there Prim stood, she had a break from her work at the hospital she told me, and then we talked a little, and she asked me to be nice to you, because you hadn't had it easy eighter. I explained all about the hijacking to her, and she was so understanding and nice, when she had to go back to work, she hugged me and left. That was probably the last time I spoke to her…" his voice trailed off. So even Peeta had had a nice time with Prim. I wasn't surprised, that sounded like Prim, trying to be nice to him. She was, and is, an angel. When I looked at Peeta his eyes had some tears in them, and so had mine, he remembered her in a good way even if they really didn't know each other. I kissed Peeta, lightly at his mouth.

"Thank you Prim. For being the best person who has ever walked on this earth." I said with a little smile.

* * *

**Thanx for reading, please review, I got quite happy about this chapter, hope you like it too, here is really much Everlark fluff in this story, but in the next chapter they will go to the Capitol. Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**And I know some of you want a fight between Julie and Katniss, and it will come, I just wanted to tell you in this chapter that she is a little… I don't know, stupid? xD**

**But more will come soon :D**

**/FanficFanny :)**

**P.s please check out my tumblr, theres not so much Hungergames, or a little... But if you want to see my own photos you can go there :D**

or if you want to see just my photos : .fi/ it's in swedish, since that is my language, but hope you could check it out, and on my blog (the second) i would love if you commented, it can be in english :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody! How are you doing? :D**

**I was up all night thinking about this chapter, and reading my old chapters… And I realized that when I write them, it feels quite good, but when they get published and I read them again I don't feel as satisfied with them… **

**Thanx for the reviews! Love them :D and I have almost 2000 views but only about 10 reviews…? So please, just say what you think, and if you don't want to leave it as a review, you can PM me :) **

**Thank you!**

* * *

"You should start packing." Peeta said to me, "We are leaving tomorrow."

"I know, but what do I need to take with me?" I asked him.

"Clothes I guess, but we're going to the Capitol, so I don't think it really matters…" he said.

"Are you sure you will be okay." I asked him and looked deep in to his eyes.

"Of course, I'm just worried about you." He answered.

"Me? Why would you be worried about me?"

"Because it's a place with many bad memories, and I don't want to hurt you, my episodes will probably be worse than normal…" Usually he just sat down, got really tense, gripped hard around something, it could be the chair, or he put his head in his hand and tried to breath, there was not much I could do when he got an episode.

"Haymitch will be with us." I said. He gave me a light kiss.

* * *

I knocked the door twice, then Hazelle opened, I gave her the bird I had shot. She was very grateful.

"Thank you Katniss, would you want some tea?" she asked me.

"Yes please." I said and she let me in. Later that day I was going to the Capitol, Peeta was at the bakery a few hours now and I went out hunting. Gale came in to the room when I sat down.

"Hi, Catnip, what are you doing here?" he asked me with a smile, I hadn't told him I was going to the Capitol.

"Hazelle invited me in." I said and he sat down next to me, Hazelle started to make the tea.

"How are you doing?" he asked me.

"Good, eh, I'm going to the Capitol today." I said; his smile faded.

"Why?" he asked me.

"Because it's some interview with the hunger games victors…" I explained.

"Are you ready for this?" Gale asked me.

"I don't know, I think so, it has been many years and I want to meet Annie and Johanna." I said.

"Well, if you're sure." These years had really changed him, a couple of years ago he was such a fire, that's why I chose Peeta, Gale was like me, a fire, a flame, and what I needed was my Dandelion in the spring, my hope.  
Still I saw he didn't like it, but he had kind of promised me to be my friend, and he couldn't break that promise after only two weeks.

Posy came in to the room, I hadn't seen her for quite a long time, but she was already 10-11 years old.

"Katniss?" she asked, I nodded, and it had probably been a year since I had seen her, I was always at home, and when I came here, she was in school. She hugged me quickly and then she sat down at a chair next to me. Hazelle laughed a little.

"Now it's just Rory and Vick missing." She said. And as she would have told them to come they came in to the kitchen. Vick smiled at me and looked happy and sat down next to me. Rory looked at me, he had grown a lot, he was about 17-18 years old, the same age as Prim would have been, he smiled a little, but his eye looked a little sad.

We all drank some tea and chatted and I had missed them a lot, my friends, my family.

"I think I have to leave now, so I can catch the train." I said with a little smile, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and please come here some other time." Hazelle said.

"I will." I said and she and Posy hugged me.

"Be careful in the Capitol." Gale said, I knew that he knew about Peetas episodes, and I was pretty sure that was what he was telling me to be careful of.

"Of course, don't worry." I said with a smile and hugged him, I thought about mine and Peetas jealousy talk we had a couple of days ago. But Peeta didn't need to be jealous, when I hugged Gale, it felt like hugging my brother.

"Bye." I said before I left, when I had walked for about a minute I heard someone running behind me, I turned around and Rory run to me. He hugged me and I didn't know what to do so I hugged him back.

"I saw you the other day." He said against my shoulder. "At your old house, you were looking at the flowers. They were from me." He continued, I didn't know what to say, but he still hugged me so I hugged him back. "I miss her so much" he said after a few seconds silence, and I felt him sob.

"Me too." I said and felt the tears coming. When he took a step back he dried the tears off fast, he was like Gale; boys should not cry.

"I just wanted to tell you, I really loved your sister, more than anything." He said. I smiled at him.

"I miss her every single day, but she is an angel now." I said, it probably sounded a little weird, but Rory nodded understanding.

"She was an Angel already when she was alive." He said and I saw that he dried away another tear. "Could we talk sometime when you get home from the Capitol?" he asked. "About her, there are not many people to talk about her with, everyone knew her, and liked her, but not like you." He said.

"Of course, anytime, but I have to go now."

"Thank you, I've tried to tell you before, but I couldn't." he said, I smiled at him and he smiled back, then he turned around and started to walk home.

* * *

The train rolls in at the station, a lot of people stares curiously at us, the people in 12 doesn't care, some of them said hi, but they are used to see us, at the train there is people from different districts, and they are probably curious about where we are headed, we're some kind of celebrities to them.

"Let's go kids." Haymitch said and started to walk towards the train, someone took our bags and showed us to our rooms, it was a train that everyone could go with, but we had our own rooms, Effie must have been talking to a lot of people to fix that. The room is not too big, and I got to share room with Peeta, but there is just one dining room in the entire train, so we'll have to eat with everyone else.

When we went to dinner Haymitch sat there alone in one table waiting for us, of course he was drunk. I sat down next to Peeta and we tried to talk to Haymitch, but he was really in an own world, he just stared at us. I took Peetas hand and he kissed my cheek, a lot of people were staring at us, but I didn't care.

"You two love-birds, stop that, it's disgusting." Haymitch said to us. I saw that Peeta smiled, he loved to tease Haymitch, since he always teased us.

"What? This?" he said and kissed me.

"Urgh, I think I'll go sit somewhere else…" Haymitch said. I just laughed.

A few minutes later a girl and a boy came up to us, they looked like they were a couple years younger than us, the girl had short brown hair, and the boy had short black hair, they both had blue eyes.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?" the boy asked.

"Yes." Peeta said, the girl smiled and I almost saw the tears come to her eyes, she got really happy.

"I just want to say thank you! Thank you Katniss, for being the mockingjay, and I'm so sorry for everything." The girl said, I got up from my chair.

"Don't say you're sorry, it isn't your fault, is it?" I said with a smile, Peeta rose up and stood next to me.

"No, but I don't know what to say, thank you, we are from district 10, and we were quite poor before the revolution, and now we have a whole new life." She said, and now her tears started running down her cheeks, but it was tears out of happiness. "Thank you, so much." She said with a smile. "Can I hug you?" she asked me.

"Of course." I said and hugged her back, they boy just stood there, smiling, he must have been happy, to see her like that.

"Please sit down with us while we finish our dinner." Peeta said. Of course they said yes and sat down with us. When we sat there they told us about themselves.

"My name is Marecia, and this is Emil, I'm 19 years and he is 21, we met under the revolution, and now we are a couple, my family loves you Katniss, and when I tell them I have met you, they will get so jealous, everyone in my neighborhood would like to meet you, we leave in a place that is a little like your 'seam' was, and we all fought with you against Snow…" she talked a lot, and she was probably a little nervous, Emil laughed a little and kissed her cheek.

"Let their ears rest a little, you're talking a lot again." He said to her with a smile.

"Sorry." She said and looked at me.

"Oh, don't apologize." I said with a smile, I liked these people. We talked for a while and she asked a lot of questions, more and more people gathered around our table to talk to us and ask questions, someone even tried to talk to Haymitch but he answered and left, he said he was tired, but I think he got tired of everyone talking to us. It was nice, even though I didn't like all of the questions. At last we needed to sleep, but those people were so happy that we even talked to them that they wanted to meet us the next day again.

When we came to our room I smiled at Peeta, he smiled back.

"We seem to be popular." He said. I smiled at him; it was nice being remembered by all these people. I changed to my underwear and put on one of Peetas old baggy shirts to sleep in. He smiled and changed to underwear and came to bed with me. I put my head at his chest so that I could hear his heartbeat. I loved that sound. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and everything was quiet and still, I was still lying on his chest, he was cold and then I realized it was too quiet, I couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore, I sat up and looked at him, all life had left his blue eyes and he was no longer breathing, I heard a little laugh and turned around, Snow was sitting in a chair watching me with a grin on his face.

"What have you done to him?" I screamed

"It's not so hard to poison someone…" he said with a little smile. First I just stared at him, then I broke down and started crying. He looked at me like I would have been crazy. "I thought you would fight, that you were strong… I was so wrong, you are an emotional wreck." He said. I started crying even more. Peeta was the only person I had left, Snow would not take him away from me, but then I realized that he was already dead.

My eyes shot open when I woke up.

"Peeta." I said out load. I immediately felt his strong arms around me, I almost started crying but then I remembered what Snow had said the dream, that I was weak and emotional. It was just a dream, but it was true, I was strong before, but now all I do is cry. I sat in his embrace leaning my head against his chest to hear his heart.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said.

"You now you can always wake me up, whenever you want." I nodded. "It was a dream right?" he asked me.

"Yes, it was just a dream."

"You want to tell me about it?" Peeta asked me.

"Snow killed you…" I said.

"Then you can be sure it was nothing but a dream." He said calmly, and kissed my head. We sat like that for a little while, but then we decided that we needed more sleep. I lied down, and Peeta put his arm around me, I yawned and kissed Peetas jaw, then his neck, and up to his cheek, after that I kissed him, right under his ear, I heard him moan when I did that so I kissed him there once more. After that it only took minutes before I fell asleep.

Next time I woke up, the bed was empty, I remembered the dream I had last night and looked around in the room, a few meters away from me, Peeta sat a chair, he didn't look at me, he had his head in his hands, gripping his hair, heavily breathing. He had an episode.

I looked outside and tried to guess where we were, but I didn't recognize the place, it was around 8.30 am, I wondered what had triggered this episode. I got up from the bed and walked over to him, and kneeled in front of him. He still didn't respond, but he knew I was there.

"Peeta?" I said softly, his muscles tensed and he pressed his eyes closed. "Peeta, can you hear me?" I asked as calm as I could. It took a few seconds and then he, barely noticeably, nodded. Sometimes when it was really bad, he didn't even hear me. He still didn't open his eyes.

"Peeta, it's not real." I said with a soft voice, I saw that he relaxed a little, but not completely. I put my hand at his cheek, first he tensed again, but then he really started to relax. After a few minutes he was completely calm.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No, not at all, when I woke up, you just sat here, looking really tense." I said.

"Good." He said, I planted a small kiss at his lips.

"Do you know what triggered this episode?" I asked.

"A dream." He said with a little smile, "Such a small thing, but the closer we are getting to the Capitol, the more sensitive I am to this kind of small things." He continues a little more serious. I kissed him again, but a little more passionate now, and he wasn't late to answer that kiss. I wanted to get closer, so I got up and sat down in his lap, I felt him smile against my lips. I opened my eyes and blue met grey. I saw nothing but love in his eyes; I closed my eyes again and continued kissing him. We kissed for a couple of minutes, and then we had to breathe. He put his forehead against mine, and we looked deeply in to each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He said; I smiled and felt my cheeks go red; he smiled when he saw that. "Your eyes are so beautiful." He whispered, I thought they were boring, everyone from the seam had those eyes, _his _eyes were beautiful.

"I think your eyes are much prettier." I said with a smile.

"Why do you think that?" he asked me.

"Because, they are such a beautiful color, they are every shade of blue, they are deep and gorgeous." I said, I didn't like to express myself in words, but I could talk to Peeta. I didn't like to talk feelings or that kind of stuff, but when it came to Peeta I could say anything. He smiled at me, so I kissed him again. Then I got up.

"I think we should go out talking to our fans…" I joked, he smiled at me, a few years ago, I would never have been this happy about having people looking up to me, but now I feel quite flattered actually.

"Yes, but maybe you should change clothes first…" Peeta said. I looked down, and got reminded that the only thing I was wearing was my underwear and Peetas old baggy shirt. I felt so happy that morning that I had to joke a little;

"Why, does this bother you?" I said with a little laugh, but at the same time I got reminded about Finnick, when we were in 13, I missed him so much.

"No, not at all, but it bothers me if everyone on this train can see you like this…" he said and smiled and came and kissed me again.

I changed clothes and then we went to breakfast, we ate and Marecia and Emil waved to us, but today they didn't come to talk to us.

We got to eat without audience this time, Haymitch was probably still sleeping, because we didn't see him anywhere, but since he never slept at night, he had to sleep sometime…

We got closer to the Capitol, when I looked out a window I saw that we were passing district 3, which was Beetee's and Wiress' home. I thought about the Quarter Quell, when Wiress figured out that about the clock arena, a long time before any of us others had a clue. Beetee I would probably meet within a day.

We really had nothing to do at the train, so we, or most Peeta, talked to the other travelers. I sat there and answered questions, but I didn't really felt like talking, so as usual Peeta talked for me too.

* * *

About 5:30pm we came to the Capitol, when we came in to the city I remembered the first time I came there, I thought it was huge, and I was a little impressed by all its luxury, but now it just felt threatening. I shouldn't think like that, it was a better place now when Paylor was president, and she was a much better person than Snow.

When we stepped out of the train there was a lot of people, but the first person we met was Effie, she stood there waving at us, she came to us and hugged us and almost cried. I smiled at her reactions, so… Effie.

"Oh my God! How have you been? It's so nice to see you again…." She talked a lot, but I didn't really listen. Last time I was in the Capitol I lived in a woman's basement, saw my little sister die and shot president Coin.

We got showed to a big, black car. We all got in to the car. Peeta was sitting to the left, me in the middle and Effie on my right side, Haymitch took the front seat. We drove away to find the place where we would stay this week, of course Effie had already fixed all of that.

"Isn't it nice how the Capitol has changed the last couple of years? It's a lot prettier, and here are a few new buildings…" Effie just talked and talked. Peeta looked out the window and so did I.

I saw houses, department stores, all kinds of beauty salons… and I saw the president's residence. It felt horrible, the hair in my neck and on my arms raised, I couldn't take my off it though. Snow didn't live there anymore, it was all Paylor's now, I tried to convince myself.

Peeta was totally still, he didn't move, but I heard him start breathing heavier, his fists were clenched.

"Peeta?" I said softly and put my hand at his arm. He didn't answer. Effie stopped talking, but she was only silent for a few seconds before she kept talking, I didn't hear about what, and I didn't care. In the corner of my eye I saw that Haymitch was watching us.

"Peeta? Can you hear me?" I asked him, with a calm voice, he didn't respond. "Do you hear me Peeta?" now he responded, he nodded weakly, and finally managed to take his eyes of the residence. He shut his eyes instead, and put his hands against his head. He was still really tense and it wasn't over yet, I had to be careful.

"Take your hand off of me." He said silently. He didn't say it to be mean, he said it to protect me, and I did as he said.

"It's not real Peeta…" I said. he relaxed a little, and I remained silent for a while, I saw him relax more and more, and his breathing became normal again. He sighed once and then he opened his eyes. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry…" he said and hugged me, it was a little uncomfortable to hug someone in a car, but I didn't care.

"It isn't your fault." I said to him.

"You handled that good." Haymitch said to Peeta, "and you too Katniss, you even did as he said, I never thought I would see you do as someone asks you…" he said with a little grin.

"What was that?" Effie asked, Peeta explained the whole episode thing to her. When his 'story' ended we arrived to the building were we would stay during our time in the Capitol. When I stepped out of the car, I immediately recognized this place, we were standing outside the trainingcentre.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, this took me three days to write, one day I was in one mood and another day in an another mood, so this chapter is a little wierd, but hope you like it anyway... :D**

**Still think about that rating thing... ;D **

**Please review, your reviews really inspires me :)**

**Have a nice day!**

**/FanficFanny**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you'll like this too… ;)  
Thanks for the reviews :D **

**As some of you maybe have noticed is that I have started to write another HG fanfic at the same time, so I maybe won't update as much as usual, but I'll try my best :) and please, visit my other story too :D**

**Now I'll let you read ;)**

* * *

I started to shake, my hands got sweaty and I thought I was going to fall at any moment; Peeta reacted almost the same way.

"This is the best hotel in town and you deserve the best, the interviews will be held here, and it's a perfect place for this." Effie said, I couldn't understand how she was thinking. Suddenly I felt that Peeta took my hand and I turned toward him and hugged him.

"So this is a hotel now?" Haymitch asked, "And the arenas? Are they some vacation places?" he asked sarcastically. Effie looked down.

"Yes." She said. I could never understand the Capitol people. The people out in the districts understood the pain, most people at least knew someone who went to the hunger games, but for the Capitol people it was just a TV show. We walked inside and I felt sick of all the memories from this place. Here was the place where I first met Finnick, and I missed him so much. Here I spent time before both of my hunger games, it was sick that this was a hotel now, but there was nothing we could do…

Peeta was still holding my hand, and the grip tightened when we came in to what now was the lobby. Effie talked to someone in the reception and Peeta, Haymitch and I, we just stood there looking around us. This must be as hard for Haymitch as for us, he had been here once as a tribute, many times as a mentor and the last time with us before the Quarter Quell. Effie came walking towards us.

"You got the 12th floor." She said, as always, she was happy, but that was the same floor that always had been ours. We went to the elevator, and when Effie pressed the button marked with a twelve I didn't know if I could handle to see those rooms again.

When we stepped out of the elevator I couldn't see. I couldn't look at it; I turned around and crushed in to Peetas chest. I buried my face against his shoulder and I felt his arms around me.

"Let them take their time, this is hard for them, to be back…" Haymitch said, to Effie I assumed. We stood there like that for a few minutes, just breathing together, I felt that he buried his face in my hair and we didn't talk, none of us wanted to look at that room, but we had to, and after a couple more minutes I stepped back and faced the room. Everything looked the same, the same furniture, and the same colors of the walls, the same carpets and the same curtains. I walked in to the room with Peeta right behind me.

"You two can take that room." Effie said and showed us to one of the rooms, it wasn't the one that I had when we were here before the hunger games, and that was a relief. We went in to our room and our bags were already there. I sat down at the bed and just stared right ahead, somewhere in the back of my head I noticed that Peeta sat down next to me and took my hand. I just couldn't think, I was back in this horrible place, the place where everything started, and there was nothing I could do, we would get a few days, maybe one or two, until the interviews. During these two days I would meet Annie and her son, and I would meet Johanna. I couldn't wait to see Annie's and Finnick's son, Finnick never got to meet his son, but he was with Prim now, watching his sons every step.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta asked me, he probably had tried to talk to me the whole time when I had just been sitting there staring. I nodded and he kissed my cheek, I couldn't help but smile when he did that. I didn't know why, but I just loved him so much.

"It feels horrible being back here." He said. I nodded again and turned to face him. He looked at me and smiled a little, it was a cute half smile, and I didn't understand how he could smile when we were here.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him, but I smiled back, I couldn't understand why we were both smiling.

"Last time we were here, I loved you, but you didn't love me, after that, we've been through the Quarter Quell, I have been tortured, hijacked, we have survived a war, but I still love you, and now finally, you love me too." I smiled again and then I kissed him. I was a passionate kiss, I felt his tongue on my lips and opened my mouth and invited him in.

I felt like I couldn't come close enough, I felt his hands at my waist and I, without breaking the kiss, went to sit in his lap, I lost my hands in his beautiful blonde curls. After a while we had to breathe, but I went down to his neck, kissing his neck up and down, up to the spot under his ear, and as expected he moaned when I reached that spot, I couldn't help but smile a little when I heard that, I started to kiss his cheek, his nose, his closed eyes and even the corner of his lips, but he tilted his head a little towards me and then we kissed again.

We broke the kiss when someone knocked at our door. I still sat in his lap when Haymitch came in to the room. He looked at us and smiled, I felt that I became red in the face, and that made him smile even more.

"Didn't took too long for you two to feel like home huh? I wasn't interrupting something, was I?" he asked, reddened even more.

"Not exactly." Peeta answered.

"Good, I just wanted to tell you that Annie and her son just arrived. If you have time…" He said, I got up at one second. I had to meet them. "4th floor." Haymitch said when I passed him. I started to walk towards the elevator with Peeta a few steps behind me, when I waited for the elevator Peeta took my hand. I was finally going to meet Annie.

I rushed out of the elevator when the doors opened, I hadn't met Annie for years, and I would finally have someone to talk to except for Peeta. I started to walk through the corridor with Peeta behind me. I saw Annie, in the end of the corridor, she was holding a little boys hand, they had their backs towards us, but I knew it was them, I recognized Annie's long dark hair, and the little boy had the exactly same color of the hair. They were looking out a window, the boy pointed at something outside and I think Annie explained something to him. I stopped for a second and Peeta almost walked in to me, he stopped to and then we looked at them for a few seconds.

"Annie." I said quietly, almost like a whisper, but she turned around, and she saw us.

"Katniss, Peeta?" she said it like a question, like she wasn't sure it was us. She started walking towards us, and we started walking towards her, when she came close enough I opened my arms and hugged her. I had missed her so much, I didn't know her very well back then, but I knew Finnick, and if Finnick loved her, then she had to be a good person. I hugged her for around two minutes, and then she hugged Peeta. Her son pulled in her hand.

"Mommy." He said quietly, he seemed a little shy. I looked at him again, the hair was the only thing with his looks that he had from Annie, his face, his eyes, and whole him was an exact mini copy of Finnick. No one could ever doubt who his father was. Annie let Peeta go and looked down at her son.

"Finn, this is Peeta and Katniss, say hi to them." She said and I smiled at him.

"Hi Katniss and Peeta," he said, "I'm Finn." He continued and smiled at us, he was just as charming as his father was. Peeta kneeled down in front of him.

"Hi Finn, I'm Peeta." he said and shook his tiny little hand, at least in was tiny compared to Peetas.

"Hi Peeta." he said and giggled a little.

* * *

We were sitting in the sofa at Annie's and Finn's floor; we sat down after we had met Finn and started talking about nothing and everything. Peeta was somewhere on this floor, playing with Finn, I always knew he loved children, but he was really good with Finn. Now I was sitting alone with Annie, and we talked about what we had done the last few years.

"Any plans on getting married?" she asked me with a little smile.

"Don't know, haven't really thought about it, but it is Peeta, so you never know." I said and smiled back, I saw something in her eyes that could only be described as pain, it was really quick and disappeared fast, but it was there, five years ago, she would have locked the world out, she would have covered her ears and then only Finnick could have helped her. I understood the pain of losing someone who was very close to you. I hugged her and she smiled weakly at me.

"I miss him every single day, but I have to be strong, for Finn." I nodded understanding.

"You know that Peeta and I are always here if you want to talk, or if you need a babysitter." I couldn't come up with anything else to say, but she smiled at me.

"Thank you, I'm so sorry we haven't been able to meet the last few years."

"Me too…"

"But now we can talk." She said and smiled a little, I smiled back. We talked for another half hour before Finn came in to the room.

"Mommy, hide me!" he laughed and run to hide behind the sofa, Annie smiled at him, she must be very proud of him. A few moments later Peeta came in to the room, searching for Finn, they were obviously playing 'hide and seek'. He almost crawled around at the floor, trying to find Finn, when he found him, Finn giggled and run over to Annie and sat down next to her; Peeta came over too and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're like a little kid yourself." I said to him, he just smiled at me, Annie laughed a little.

"Are you two having a good time?" she asked them, like they were two five year olds, not just one. They both looked at each other and then they nodded. Peeta was so good with Finn; I knew he loved children, but not this much. I felt guilty when I thought about it, I knew he wanted children of his own one day, but I didn't, even if it didn't seem that bad now when I was here looking at it from this perspective.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked suddenly with a smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"Are you awake? You just sat there staring again…" Again, that was the word that wasn't good in that sentence; I had to learn to not disappear when I started thinking.

"Yeah I'm okay." I said and smiled at them.

"We should get something to eat." Annie said, most to Finn, but also to me and Peeta.

"Oh no, we can eat at our apartment." I said to her, even if it really didn't matter, we would just order the food anyway.

"What about we all eat at our floor?" Peeta said. "There we can look out over the city, and Finn can get a better look of everything." Both Peeta and Finn looked at Annie like she was their mother, okay; she really was Finns mother… I smiled again. We all went up from the sofas and went to the elevator, but I was there first and I pressed the button marked with a seven, I wanted to check if Johanna had arrived already, she could eat with us. When the doors opened we all stepped out of the elevator, we started walking a few steps and just when I was about to ask someone is she had arrived I saw her. She looked the same like last time I saw her, except that her hair was longer now.

"Johanna." I said, she looked at me for a few seconds.

"Brainless?" she asked me with a sense of humor in her voice, that was the Johanna I knew. More hugs, we invited her for dinner, and she gladly said that she would come. When we went to the elevator again, Finn was determined that he wanted to press the button, so Peeta lifted him up so that he could reach it. They had really become best friends in just a couple of hours; Peeta would really be an amazing father, if I ever gave him the opportunity, before I would have said no, but after seeing him like this, I felt like I couldn't deny him that. I didn't have to decide that now.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter got a little short, and it isn't one of my best… But I wanted to update, because it's just getting worse with my updating, since I have school and everything…**

**Thanx everyone for reading, please review :D**

**/FanficFanny**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone, my stories are just getting more and more; reviews/followers/favorites. Thanx everyone! :D**

* * *

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you!" Johanna said before the elevators doors closed in front of her. About an hour earlier Finn and Annie had left, because Finn needed to sleep, but they didn't leave before Annie promised that he could meet Peeta again tomorrow. Now I was alone with Peeta, Haymitch probably was drunk somewhere and apart from him we were the only ones living at that floor. I looked at him and he was smiling.

"It was very nice meeting them again." He said, I nodded and agreed, he was looking at me with his ocean blue eyes, he smiled a little, and it seemed like he could see right through me.

"You were really good with Finn." I said and he smiled again, he seemed to be in a good mood.

"He is very nice…" he said, and when I looked in to his eyes I saw what I expected, his eyes told me, clearly, that he one day wanted kids of his own, but I already knew that.

"He was so cute, almost as cute as you when you were playing with him." I said and gave him a little kiss, when I leaned back he grabbed my hand and we started walking through the room towards the sofa, he sat down and I sat down next to him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"You know that I want kids someday…" he started, and I knew where this was going, he wanted kids, I didn't, but I still wanted to give him kids, and it's not anything wrong with children, just that I'm too afraid to bring them to this world.

"Peeta, do we have to talk about that." I said.

"Yes, sooner or later we have to, and why not now?" he said, he sounded serious.

"Okay."

"Yeah, so you know that I want children someday. Not now, maybe not in five years, but someday." He said, I nodded slowly and looked up at him, he was looking at me, and he kissed my forehead.

"I don't know Peeta… I mean, we've been through so much, and I don't want anyone, ever to go through that." I said.

"No, but Paylor is president now, and she would never let that happen." He said. I knew he was right, but it still felt wrong.

"Already when I was 16 I said that I never wanted children, and it hasn't changed, because I'm too afraid…" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Let's talk about that some other time, for now; I just love you." He said and smiled again, I smiled to and kissed him, again I ended up in his lap, kissing him, losing my hands in his beautiful blonde hair. When we broke apart to breathe, I saw nothing but love in his eyes, I leaned forward to kiss him, but soon we had to breathe again, I started kissing his neck and up to the spot under his ear, when I heard the expected moan I couldn't help but smile, I loved to make him feel good. Now the only question was if we would take it one step further, I was still a virgin, and probably he was too, I had no idea, and I didn't want to ask, but now would be the perfect moment, to actually do it. I thought about it for a few more seconds.

I went back to kissing his lips and he wasn't late to answer the kisses, I decided that this was a good time to bring up if we should have sex here; or not here at the couch, but when we were in the Capitol. I almost started to lean back from the kiss, and unbutton his shirt, when I heard the door; Haymitch came in to the room and stared at us. He was drunk, as expected and he didn't do anything else than stand there, staring at us, with a bottle in his hand.

"Could you two do that some elsewhere?" he asked, and Peeta started laughing, I didn't think it was funny, it was my chance to take the next step with Peeta, and Haymitch ruined it. But after a second thought, it probably wasn't my last chance. "Well? Will you move or are you just going to sit there at the sofa, making out?" he asked and sounded impatient, that just made Peeta laugh more, but he still told me to jump off of his lap and of course I did that.

"I think we're going to our bedroom now." Peeta said loudly, most to tease Haymitch I think, he took my hand and started walking.

"I don't want to know." Haymitch mumbled when we passed him.

"Goodnight Haymitch." I said with a smile now when I started to think that this was a little funny.

"Yeah whatever…" He said and started walking towards the sofa; there he would probably sit, drinking until the early morning hours, and then he would fall asleep. I felt a little sorry for him, he had nightmares, just like me, but I had Peeta to comfort me, and he had no one… I wanted to do something for him, but I couldn't, he wanted to be alone, that was his life style, and I wouldn't try to change that.

When Peeta closed the door to our room behind us I sat down at our bed. He came over and sat down next to me.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, and all the humor was gone.

"No…" I said and smiled a little at him. "I just feel a little sorry for Haymitch, he's just drinking, I have you, and you have me, but he, he has no one." I said and Peeta smiled weakly at me.

"It's just the way it is, he is that kind of person." He said, I nodded, and thought about it, and it was true, it was just that kind of person that Haymitch was.

"You want to sleep?" he asked, I smiled a little and kissed him again.

"I think we were up to something when we got so rudely interrupted." I said and he kissed me, one of his hands wandered down my back and to other one disappeared in to my hair. I wanted to get closer to him, and a few moments later, we were lying next to each other, still kissing. When we had to breathe, he moved down to my neck and I couldn't stop the little groan that escaped my mouth. Again; my hands tangled in to his hair and I just lay there, feeling inside how much I loved the man next to me. I wanted him, and I wanted him to take me, but as the gentleman he was, he wouldn't do it without my permission. He had been waiting for that night for a very long time, so of course he wouldn't do anything out of the ordinary this night.

I pulled him back up to me, he started kissing my lips again, and I really felt the same hunger I had felt in the cave, at the beach and almost every time we had been kissing the last few years. I felt that I wanted more. I opened my eyes -I never really realized that I closed them- and I looked in to his deep blue eyes, I felt that he smiled a little before he leaned out of the kiss, immediately my lips felt abandoned. He just looked in to my eyes for a while and I looked back at him, his eyes were so deep, I could stare at them forever.

We continued the kissing and I took me the courage and started to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed my wrist and looked in to my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. "Are you really sure?" he asked again.

"Of course I am, I love you Peeta, and I want to do this, with you." I said, and before he could say anything more I started kissing him again, but this time he didn't disagree when I took off his shirt. I started kissing his chest, every single one of his scars got a kiss and then I kissed his mouth again. He took off my shirt too, and then he got unsecure, but just because I was very impatient I took off my bra. He was looking at me, but not in a disgusting way or a way that made me feel self-conscious, but in a way that made me feel beautiful, like I was special, and to him, I was.

* * *

A while later we lay next to each other, looking in to the others eyes. Now I wasn't a virgin anymore, his eyes were sparkling; I knew for sure that he loved me. He was an amazing lover, not that I had something to compare with, but still, his touch was soft and gentle, and we really _made love_ not just had sex. One thing I was thinking about was that we had been pretty loud, so we would probably hear about that from Haymitch the next day, I blushed a little at the thought. Peeta smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I put my head on his chest so that I could hear his heart, and I felt his arms around me. I kissed his chest.

"Thank you for tonight." I said with a little smile, I felt him laugh a little.

"No, thank _you_." He said.

"It won't be the last time…" I warned him.

"Oh, but I don't mind at all." He said and I felt him laugh some more. Still I was curious if he had been a virgin before this. I had to ask.

"Have you… or, eh… have you been with anyone, like this, before me?" I asked him.

"No, never, this was new to me, have you?" he asked.

"No, of course not, I've ever felt like this for anyone else before." I said.

"I just thought that…"

"If you say Gale, then I leave the room." I said, a little hard, but he needed to know the truth. "I would never have been with him like this, it took us five years to get here, I could never have…" I couldn't come up with a good way to say it.

"Okay." Peeta said quietly, I looked at him, and he looked a little thoughtful I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said and kissed me back.

"We should sleep now." I said and put my head back at his chest, and a few minutes later, we both fell asleep.

When I woke up I rolled over and found the warmth of Peetas body there, I carefully opened my eyes and looked at him, he was already awake, and he was looking at me, he frowned a little when I looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him, his face expression immediately lighted up and he even smiled a little.

"No, nothing, I'm just trying to figure out… If last night… We made love, real or not real?" I smiled at him.

"Real." I said and gave him a small kiss.

"Good, I already thought that I had dreamed it all…" he said with a little smile.

"No, it was all real, and it was amazing." I said, truthfully, that made him smile some more.

"But if I remember right, we were quite loud… and Haymitch will probably have some wise words to share about that." He said, I blushed a little again.

"I'm surprised that he didn't storm in to the room in the middle of the act." I said and Peeta laughed a little.

"Okay, but now we should get up, it's already 9:13 and we should probably get something to eat."

"You just want to meet Finn." I said as a joke, but it was partly true, he really liked that little boy.

"He's a very sweet kid." Peeta said, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay, you can play with Finn today, but only if I can come with you to meet his mother." I said like I would be his mom. He laughed and got up from bed, I looked at him, when he stood next to the bed, completely naked, when I saw him like that I blushed a little, he put on a pair of boxers, but it didn't help. His upper body, his arms and his chest, they made me weak, he was just perfect, and he was mine.

We put some clothes on and then we went out from our room, we sat down and started to eat breakfast, a while later Haymitch joined us, he looked at us for a while, and I waited for the comments that I thought would come.

"If you at least could be quiet…" he said, I had expected a lot more, but it ended there, he looked a little tired.

"Haymitch, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"No long, embarrassing speech about… everything." I said and blushed a little.

"What is there more to say?" he asked while putting cheese at a piece of bread. He looked at Peeta. "I should have teased her from the beginning, five years with you, no wait, maybe more, but after saying one time to her, something happens." He said, and grinned. That was a little closer to what I expected, but not really enough to be him. "She makes things happen…" he said and looked at Peeta. I just wanted to leave the table, it didn't disturb me, but I didn't like to talk about what he usually teased us with, and it felt wrong, him talking with us like he would have been there, but I was used to it.

"Well? Was she at least good, was it worth the wait?" he asked Peeta, I couldn't believe he asked that, but before I could say anything, Peeta did.

"Yes, it was definitely worth the wait, she was amazing." He said, and even if it felt nice hearing it, I didn't like to discuss this with my former mentor and father-figure, because that was more or less what Haymitch had become to me.

"Peeta; I'm very flattered, but please, could we discuss something else?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Of course." He said.

* * *

A while later Annie and Finn came over to us, Finn was so happy to meet Peeta again.

"Is it okay for you Peeta, you don't have to, it's okay to say 'no'" Annie said to Peeta, we all laughed a little.

"It's okay, I love this little kid." He said and smiled.

"And be nice to Finn now." I said to Peeta and pecked him on his lips.

"Uuh…" Finn said "Watch out Peeta, you can get girl germs!" he said, and we all laughed again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I tried to get something to happen in it, but it became a little boring ;D**

**Please review what you thought! What parts did you like, what didn't you like…? **

**Have a nice day! :) You're the best! :D**

**/FanficFanny **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanx for reading! **

**I read through the first chapter again, and if you are reading this; THANK YOU! I think my chapters have just gotten better with time. First chapter was… not so good, but they are getting better. :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews! And also check out on my other story; 'The fire and the Dandelion'. It goes quite much time to that too, that's why I don't update as much as before…**

**Here comes the next chapter :)**

* * *

"Katniss?" Finn asked with a small voice, I smiled at him.

"Yes Finny?" I asked, he hadn't talked a lot to me, he was with Peeta a lot, but now Peeta was taking a shower, and Annie was preparing for an interview; we would all do individual interviews as well, and they would be filmed a few days before. I would do mine tomorrow.

"Did you know my daddy?" he asked. I nodded and he crawled up next to me in the sofa. He was so young yet, but he knew quite a lot about Finnick already.

"What do you want to know about him?" I asked, he looked at me with his big, sea-green eyes.

"Was my daddy brave?" he asked me. I smiled a little.

"The bravest, he always tried to help people around him." Finn smiled a little. "Do you want to hear a story about your daddy?" I asked him.

"Is it scary?" he asked carefully, and yes, everything we had been through had been scary, but I would change it a little, so I just shook my head.

"It was when we were out walking; it was me, your daddy and Peeta…" I left out that we had Mags with us and that we thought we would all be dead in a few days.

"Where was mommy?" he asked.

"She was at home, she was a little tired." I said "anyway, somehow Peeta managed to walk in to some kind of force field." His eyes widened.

"Did he got hurt?" he asked, I nodded.

"We almost thought that he would die." I said, I was a little careful with the word 'die', but he just seemed more interested.

"But what happened then?" he asked.

"Your daddy saved Peeta, Peeta could have died, and he saved his life."

"Wow, he was really brave." Finn said and his eyes sparkled, he was so impresses by his own dad, I felt sick in stomach when I knew that he would never get to meet Finnick, and that I maybe could have saved him from the mutts, but I didn't.

"He was one of the best men I have ever met." I said.

"Can you tell me another story about him?" I thought about what I would tell him more.

"Later, after Peeta was okay, we rested at a beach, and we all fell asleep. When your dad and I woke up, Peeta was still asleep. When it was time to wake him up, we wanted to have some fun, so we went really close to his face, like this;" I said and leaned in really close to his face. "and then we shook him and said his name until he woke up, he got really scared, but me and your daddy just laughed, now afterwards I think Peeta thought it was funny too." I said, I smiled myself when I thought about that day. Finn chuckled a little.

"I would have wanted to meet my daddy too, but mommy says that he loves me, even if I can't see him." He said and sounded much older than five.

"Yes he does, even if we can't see him, he loves you, with all of his heart." I said and I felt a little sorry for Finn who never got to see his dad, but as crazy as I am I actually thought he was and angel, just like Prim, they were watching us.

"Does he love mommy too?" he asked.

"Yes, very much, he loves both you and your mommy a lot." I said and I just wanted to hug him.

"Thank you Katniss, for telling me about my daddy." He said and I smiled at him.

"You're welcome." I said and he smiled and showed some small white teeth, his smile was so much Finnick, that no one could be mistaken that the two of them were related. He was like a dark-haired Finnick.

"Do you miss my daddy too?" he asked after a little while of silent. I nodded.

"Yes, everyone that knew him, misses him, he was such a good person." I said and Finn smiled.

"I want to be just like him." He said and I smiled again. I saw something in the corner of my eye and when I turned my head around to look at what it was; both Annie and Peeta was standing in the doorway, looking at us. Annie still had some make up on, and Peetas hair was wet from the shower, and they were both smiling at us.

"Look who is here Finn." I said and when he saw them he smiled.

"Hi mommy, hi Peeta." he said and the both smiled at him. "Mommy, you know what? Katniss is the best story teller ever, she told me this story about daddy, where he was very brave and fun and cool." He said and he was almost jumping out of excitement.

"Yes I heard." She said, so they had been standing there listening for a while.

"I want her to tell me bedtime stories." He said and looked at me. "How are you so good at telling stories?" he asked me, I didn't know I was, but if he said I was…

"I always told stories to my sister when we were younger." I said.

"Where is your sister now?" he asked, I saw that Peeta looked a little worried about that question, but when it came from little Finn I just smiled and said;

"She's and angel now." And he smiled, to him it made perfect sense, many people would wonder if I told them that my sister was an angel, they would think that I was crazy, but he understood.

"And she loves you, just like daddy loves me and mommy." He said, he was so smart to be so young, I just nodded.

* * *

He had fallen asleep while I was telling a story about a boy who helped a starving girl, by tossing her bread in the rain. I tucked him in and rose up, I walked out of his and Annie's room, when I came out Peeta was sitting in the couch, and Annie was sitting in one of the chairs, they were talking. I walked over there and sat down next to Peeta.

"Thank you." Annie said with a smile.

"Oh he is so lovely." I said with a smile, she nodded.

"Every day, he reminds me about Finnick." She said and even though she got tears in her eyes, she smiled at the same time.

"He is pretty much reborn through Finn." Peeta said and Annie smiled.

"The stories you told him were really nice." She said and I smiled.

"I thought I could tell him some real stories, just a little nicer version of them." I said. We sat there looking at each other for a while, it was a comfortable silence.

"The first time was the hardest…" Annie suddenly said. "Without Finnick, I didn't know how to deal with things, especially not the pregnancy and everything." She said, I looked at her and a tear escaped her eye.

"You have done so well, you have raised Finn to be a wonderful little kid and you have passed so many obstacles." Peeta said. "You have become a strong woman, and you have been through hell and back." He said, and he was right, she looked at him.

"But it haven't been easy." She said. "I miss Finnick every day, every minute, in the beginning I had no one, after a while I started to be able to control my… attacks." She said, and I knew what she meant. "When I gave birth to Finn it got even harder, almost no sleep, a lot of depression, but then I decided that I had to fight for him, and now I'm here. I've got some help though, Finnick's half-brother and his wife have been a big support, and they help me as much as they can…." She told us about them, his name was Wiggo and his wife was Alva. They hadn't been so close before the rebellion, but after they had heard about Finnick's death, and about Finn, they had searched up Annie and offered their help.

"I wish Finnick was still here." She said silently and tear rolled down her cheek.

"He is, as Katniss told Finn; he will always love you, and he'll be with you in your heart no matter what, like Prim, he is an angel." Annie smiled a little at what Peeta said.

"He has always been an angel." We talked for about half an hour more, then we all had to go to sleep, we said goodnight and walked over to the elevator. When we were standing in the elevator Peeta was looking at me.

"What?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"You said I was good with Finn, you should have seen yourself, and he really loved your stories." I couldn't believe him; this was just a way for him to make me want a baby.

"He is a very sweet boy." I said, "He really is like a copy of Finnick." I continued and Peeta nodded.

"It must have been very hard for Annie…" he said.

"I could never raise a child on my own." I said, even though I knew I probably could, since I had more or less raised Prim on my own. The elevator opened and we stepped out, we walked out at the floor and I saw Haymitch sitting in the sofa, he was looking at something at the TV I think.

"Goodnight Haymitch." Peeta said out load. Haymitch looked at us, and grinned a little.

"Yeah, sweet dreams…" he said and his voice was full of sarcasm, we started to walk away. "And Katniss, could you please be a little more quiet." He said and of course I got all red in my face, it was Haymitch, so of course he had to say something, he just couldn't be like everyone else. I walked away and closed the door after us to our room, now afterwards I regret I didn't come up with any smart-ass comment.

I started to take off my shirt and then I tossed it at the floor, I was in mood to make it look nice right now. I felt Peetas arms around me from behind, he kissed the side of neck, I tilted my head a little so that he could reach better.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and I shivered. I turned around to kiss him, but I got distracted by the love and lust in his eyes.

"Do you count with that I'll give myself to you every night now?" I asked and chuckled a little, he smiled.

"Yes I do." He said and kissed me, soon every little part of me wanted him, I lost my hands in his hair and he had his strong arms around me. I lowered my arms and stroked his face, then his neck and after that his chest. I put my arms around his waist instead. After a while I couldn't stand it anymore, I put my hands in under his shirt and started to take it off of him, I felt his smile against my lips, but he didn't say no… I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it at the floor. I kissed the spot behind his ear and as always he moaned. I smiled and started to back against our bed, pulling me with him, I fell down at the bed, with him on top of me. I started to unbutton his jeans and so did he with mine.

* * *

He reached his climax only a few second after me and he lay with his head on my chest and all of his weight was on me, but it didn't feel uncomfortable, it felt nice and protective in some way. I had my hands in his hair, and we were both breathing for a few minutes. This was the second time we made love, and it was so great that I could do it every day for the rest of my life. After a while Peeta rolled off of me, and then he looked at me.

"We were not that silent this time eighter…" he said, but he was smiling, it was almost impossible to be silent when we made love, our moans and groans filled the air, and Haymitch would find that very funny again in the morning, but right now, I couldn't care less.

"I guess Haymitch will find that funny at least." I said and he smiled again, and kissed me. After the kiss, he put his arms around me. Tomorrow would be a new day, with being fixed and interviewed, hopefully more seeing Annie, Finn and Johanna, and then it was just a few more days until we could go home.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! :D**

**I tried to do something more to convince Katniss about having children, so that's all about that story with Finn. **

**It's a little weird; I have so much thoughts and ideas in my head, but I can't write them all down… Hope you understand :)**

**Please review what you think! It means a lot to me! :D**

**/FanficFanny **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm back again, hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**I'm not sure yet, I'll see when I start writing, but I may put in some Peetas POV somewhere… :D**

**I just wanted to tell you that I don't read through my chapters before I publish them… And I'm writing this while my phone is showing that the time is 0:29(am) ^^ So there can be some faults somewhere ;)**

**Enjoy :p**

* * *

When I woke up I felt that I was naked under the sheets, and all the memories from yesterday came back, the second time had been even better than the first. I lay still for a moment, but then I realized that Peeta was awake, I heard it on his breathing. I turned around and looked at him, he was smiling.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered and I smiled at him, he looked down at my body and smiled again. "Wow, you are so beautiful." He said and I chuckled a little, I was like a typical teenage girl, but when I really was a teenager I was fighting for my life in so many different ways that I thought that I could be a teenager now instead.

"You don't look too bad yourself…" I answered with a little kiss that he gladly answered. After a little while, lying in bed, kissing and smiling, we had to get up. We put some clothes up and walked out of our room, when we came to the kitchen Haymitch was already sitting there.

"I told you to be quieter, not even louder…" he said and grinned. I just ignored him and sat down by the table and started to eat. "So sweetheart, did you have a good time with baker boy over here yesterday? Because we all heard you moan his name…" he said and grinned, I didn't look at him but I at least answered;

"First; it's just the three of us living here, and second; Yes, very. Are you jealous?" I asked and now I was the one grinning.

"Not really, I think I can find someone better than him…" he said.

"Don't think so, he is amazing…" I answered, but if he would say something more I would ignore him, I peeked at Peeta and he almost looked proud. I should have remained silent from the very beginning.

"Yeah, I think I heard that; 'Oh, Peeta, oh that feels so good…'" Haymitch started laughing, and I probably got very red in the face, even Peeta flushed a little.

We ate our breakfast without any more unnecessary talking. And after that we went to see Annie and Finn. I loved hanging out with them, Annie was a very different person from district 13, but with all her good parts saved, she had grown a lot, she came back to earth to take care of Finn, she probably would have lost him if she didn't. I was so proud of her. And little Finn, only five years old, but understands all about death and how it is to miss someone you haven't even met. He is living a life without a father, both of his parents was victors from the hunger games. He would grow up to be a very strong man.

When we came to their floor they were still eating breakfast, but as soon as they finished with that, Finn and Peeta were playing again. Annie and I sighed, but after a few days we were used to that they disappeared as soon as they met. I got my time with Peeta at night…

I was talking to Annie again for a few hours, but then it was time to make me ready for my interview. The interview we were doing a few days earlier would just be me; sitting at a chair and answering questions, the other interview would be in the end of the week and that would be with Caesar. I didn't like the idea of another interview with him, not that it really mattered to me, but last time Peeta was interviewed by him, he was captured by the Capitol and forced to say a lot of things. I had no idea how it would affect him to be interviewed by Caesar again.

"Katniss Everdeen, come here." A woman told me, and I walked after her, she was very short and had blue hair. She showed me in to a room with some stylists, it took me about two seconds to recognize my old prep team. Of course they all freaked out and started hugging me and Octavia almost started crying. They hadn't changed a lot, except that Octavia now had pink skin, and I remembered that Gale once had joked and said that if she wanted to impress Posy she would make her skin color pink.

"Oh Katniss, we have missed you a lot." They said over and over again while they started working with me. As usual they were talking a lot and commenting on my hairy legs or something else that I really didn't care about.

"You should not bite on your nails." Octavia said when she started making them pretty.

"But you seem to have been quite kind to your hair." Flavius said and sounded happy, and then they started chatting again.

A few hours later I was ready; when I went to see myself in the mirror they all followed me and looked at me. They fixed the last details and then they were happy with their work.

"Now you are pretty again." Venia said and smiled.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked, because right now I was just standing there with some kind of bathrobe around me, and it was always Cinna who made my clothes. When I thought about Cinna I felt a little sad, I missed him so badly. Sometimes when I really missed him, I went through my wardrobe and looked at all the clothes I had saved that I got from him; like the dresses from the victory tour.

"We have some clothes saved here." Flavius said and I started walking after them. I saw that Octavia got all emotional again. We stepped in to a room, full of clothes, and I recognized the style in every single piece of clothing in there. They were all made by Cinna, he had done a lot of clothes, and everything was saved.

"They are all Cinna's creations." Venia said. "We are just going to help you to find the right clothes from this room." I just nodded and looked around the room; I even put my hand out and felt the material between my fingers.

"Now we have to get started, eighter you won't get to the interview in the right time." I heard Effie's voice behind me. "As the producer of this show I won't let that happen." She said and she sounded really proud of herself. I nodded again and smiled a little, Cinna would never disappear completely, his clothes and feeling for fashion would always be here. They picked me a pretty blue dress that came just under my knees. When I moved with the dress it was like the whole dress was alive. It was like a heaven or like the sea. I loved Cinna's creations. The dress was quite girly and from the beginning it probably was meant for someone else, but it didn't matter. As soon as I was dressed Effie dragged me to the interview. I sat down at a chair and looked in to a camera, I felt a little uncomfortable, but I had been through worse. I was a very bad actor, but I a least could sit there and answer some questions.

"Katniss Everdeen, winner from the 74th Hunger games, tribute from the 75th Hunger games, one of the parts from the star-crossed lovers from district 12, the rebellions Mockingjay and member of the 'star squad' during the war." Someone said as a representation. "This is the girl on fire." The voice said and then they started to ask me questions. They asked every kind of questions. After a while she asked;

"Are you still living with Peeta?" the person asked me and first I nodded.

"Yes, we are happier than ever." I said and it was true, but it sounded a little fake when I said it. I sucked at the interview, so I didn't know how it went, I was just happy when it was over. I walked out from the room and my prep team took off my dress and thanked me so much for everything and told me how happy they were that they still got to work with me. I didn't know what they thanked me for, but I just smiled and was nice to them. They were like children, if I would have been in a bad mood without a reason they just would have been worried and it would have been even harder to stand all the talking.

"Good-bye Katniss, see you the day after tomorrow." They all said when I left and I just smiled. As soon as I came around the corner I stopped smiling and just walked and stared ahead of me. The interview was quite bad and I couldn't wait 'til I got to see Peeta. I walked through the corridors, the same way as I came, except that now I was alone. When I came to the elevator I fast pressed the button and waited for the elevator. I was on the 1st floor, and the elevator came from the 7th floor, I guess Johanna had had her interview now too. When the doors opened I stepped in and went all the way up to the 12th floor. As I stepped out on the floor it was completely quiet at first, I walked in to the 'living room' and I saw Peeta at the sofa, he was asleep.

He was so cute when he was sleeping, I couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so young and innocent, I sat down next to him and looked at him for a little while, then I carefully, to not wake him up, I stroke his cheek and whispered;

"I love you Peeta." In his sleep he smiled a little when he heard that. I smiled back even though he couldn't see me. I started wondering where Haymitch was, but he probably was drunk somewhere in a bar in the Capitol. Suddenly I heard the elevator open again, and when I turned my head around to see who it was I got happy when I saw that it was Annie and Finn. We really spent most of our time with them. I put my finger in front of my mouth and showed them to be quiet they both walked over to me and Peeta who was still sleeping. I smiled and Finn started giggling.

"Should we come over another time?" Annie asked quietly and I just shook my head.

"No, we can wake him up." I said and smiled, Finn chuckled. "But he is a heavy sleeper, it may be hard…" Finn laughed a little and looked at Peeta, I smiled at him.

"Peeta, wake up Peeta." He said but Peeta just grunted something in his sleep.

"Told you."

"Katniss, you can do it." He said.

"We can do it together." I said and smiled at him, he smiled back. We both stepped up from the sofa and stood so we were looking at Peeta. Annie was a few meters away; looking at us and smiling. We both leaned down over Peetas head; we did it the same time as I had done with Finnick so many years ago.

"Peeta, Peeta wake up." I said softly but he actually reacted to my voice. He blinked a few times before he saw us, but this time, instead of screaming like he did on the beach, he just jumped a little.

"I don't get fooled twice…" he said with a smile and Finn laughed, obviously remembering the story I told him. He sat up in the sofa and Finn crawled up next to him.

"I'm sorry we woke you up." He said after a few seconds of silent, he really looked like he was sorry, Annie had raised him well.

"No it's good, you should have woken me up earlier." Peeta said and smiled; he was very cute, and he had a blond strand of hair that stood out above his ear. I smiled at them both. We went to the kitchen and made some tea and sat down and talked; Peeta asked how the interview went I honestly told him that I sucked. About an hour later Annie and Finn had to go.

"Bye Peeta, bye Katniss." Finn said before they stepped in to the elevator, I saw that he was proud when he pressed the button to their floor. Peeta and I walked back in and sat down at the sofa. I had looked at it for so long that I just had to reach out my hand and tuck the little strand of hair back behind his ear when we sat there. He smiled at me.

"You're cute when you're sleeping." I said and he smiled even more, then he gave me a little kiss.

"You should have woken me up before they came." He said but he was still grinning at me.

"You seemed so tired, and we should actually sleep more, we can't go around so tired that we fall asleep as soon as we lie down at a couch." I said with a smile.

"No, I like it this way." Peeta said and smirked, I just giggled as an answer. We sat at the sofa, kissing and talking about nothing and everything for a good while. After almost 15 minutes of kissing we both wanted more, so Peeta lifted me up and started walking towards the bedroom. We were kissing all the time and we probably hit every wall on our way. But when we passed the elevator the door opened and Haymitch stood there, it could have been okay, if he would have been alone, but no, he had Effie with him. Haymitch just sighed, rolled his eyes and walked in to the room, but Effie's reaction was worse. She started to lecture us about how young we were and that it was not propitiate to 'run around and make out in the whole building'. And of course we had Haymitch…

"You should not make out like that, you could fall." Effie said when we were sitting at the sofa; even Haymitch was tired of her talking, so he probably decided to make it a little 'funnier'.

"Oh, but they do a lot more than; 'making out'," he said with a big grin. "You should come here at night sometime, it's impossible to sleep, and they aren't quiet at all." Effie's eyes got big and she was staring at us. I felt that I probably had the same color as a tomato in the face.

"That is very irresponsible of you, you are very young and you should not do it here…" she babbled on for ages and Haymitch thought that it was very funny. But there was this one thing that made me listen to it. "… do you even have protection, you have to be very careful if you want to prevent a pregnancy…" That got all stuck in my head, because we had not used protection. I looked at Peeta and he was looking at me. I definitely not wanted to get pregnant now.

* * *

**Hope the chapter was more or less okay ;D**

**Review your opinions, I love to hear what you think! So please review :p And you can't say than no one reads since I see that around 200-500 people reads every chapter, and you can review anonymously…**

**Do you think I should write some Peeta POV in the next chapter? I'm not sure yet… **

**Have a great day/week! :)**

**/FanficFanny **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody! :D**

**I have to say that I was almost a little disappointed from the last chapter, it was a lot less readers than last time. Hope we are back to normal again with this chapter.**

**If you haven't noticed I've done a one-shot about Cinna and what happened to him after Katniss was sent back in to the arena, would love if you could check it out! :D**

**Here I am again; having no idea what to write, just writing… So if it gets a little weird, that's the reason… ^^ I hope you understand!**

* * *

I was not pregnant, it was impossible, I decided that I couldn't be and then it was like that! I could not get children, ever! I had gotten a little soft now when I was with Finn, but now when there was a risk that I might be pregnant I couldn't even think about wanting children. I knew nothing about pregnancy, nothing. Peeta was still looking at like he expected me to say something.

"Why are you staring at each other like that? You did use protection right?" Effie asked, I just shook my head.

"We didn't really think about that…." Peeta said and Haymitch looked shocked but then he started laughing.

"I would like to see little sweetheart over here be a mom." He said, even Peeta smiled, he probably liked the thought.

"Okay stop it there, I'm not pregnant." I said.

"And how do you know?" Effie asked, and that was a good question, I didn't, but I just didn't wanted to be pregnant… "Yeah I thought that." She said.

"No, I can't… I don't…" I almost started to panic and I had to remind myself that no one knew yet, and that there was a big chance that I wasn't pregnant. Peeta saw the panic and opened his arms, without hesitation I crawled closer to him and snuggled up next to him, leaning on him. He started rubbing my back in soothing way, trying to comfort me.

"We know nothing for sure yet." He said quietly.

"No, but that's what bothers me, to not know for sure." I said and he kissed my head.

"We'll find out." He said. Then we sat there in the living room, looking at each other, no one really knew what to say.

"Why did you really come here?" I asked after a while.

"I live at this floor as much as you do, even if I sometimes wish I didn't…" Haymitch said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Effie.

"I just came to say that you did okay at the interview…" she said, but she sounded like she was lying, then she quickly glanced over at Haymitch and something told me there was something going on between those to.

"Gross…" I said and stood up, Peeta got up too.

"That's none of your business, and if you want to know what is gross, you should sit here, listening to you two rabbits all night." Haymitch said, I felt like I needed to defend myself, even if I didn't know why.

"Oh stop it, you are probably sitting here, enjoying the sounds and fantasizing and I don't know, and don't want to know, what else." I said and started to walk.

"Yeah, if I'd really be fantasizing about you I would have lover boy here in my face, trying to kill me. Plus that I've seen a lot more attractive women than you." He said I turned around and stared at him, but nothing smart to say came up to my head.

"You won't find better than Katniss." Peeta said, trying to defend me.

"I bet I can find a hundred times better, look there's this little problem with Katniss. She probably is really good in bed and all; I don't doubt that, she is in good condition from the hunting and all…"

"Haymitch, no fantasizing now." I said.

"…but she isn't very nice, if you haven't noticed, she is quite defensive and she is often angry." He said to Peeta, first Peetas face expression got blank, and then he looked like he was going to slap Haymitch in the face.

"Peeta, don't care about him, he's just an old alone man." I said and Peeta looked at me.

"But he has no right to say that about you." Peeta said.

"No, but I really don't care, the only person whose opinions I care about are yours." I said and Peeta smiled.

"Urgh, now they are being all disgusting again." Haymitch was like a kid; he didn't think about what he said, at all. Effie was just sitting there, staring at our show. I got tired of Haymitch and walked away from there, I heard Peetas steps right behind me. We walked to our room and I sat down at the bed. We were silent for a little moment.

"Are you worried about really being pregnant?" Peeta asked me carefully and sat down next to me, I just nodded, but I didn't answer. "Don't be." He said and I looked at him.

"Why would I not be? I couldn't have children, they would just get hurt, and I would do everything wrong."

"You would be an amazing mom, you would love your children." He said and put his arm around me.

"Of course I would, but horrible things always happen to the people I love." I said.

"But I'm okay, or don't you love me." he was joking, but still I could hear that he was curious about my answer.

"Of course I love you, don't ever, ever never doubt that." I said and looked deep into his eyes. "But look at Prim, and Cinna and Finnick and everyone else I cared about." I said. We were silent for a little moment and just looked at each other.

"I won't leave you; no one will separate us, not even death." Peeta said and kissed me, I kissed him back, and the same hunger I felt on the beach that time, several years ago was back, it felt like I wanted more, like I couldn't come close enough to him. When we had to breathe I started kissing his neck, his jaw and his ear.

"I love you." I whispered in to his ear and I could feel him shiver when I said it. I kissed the spot under his ear just to hear him moan, it sounded so sexy, then I started kissing his face, his nose, his cheeks, his closed eyes and then the corner of his mouth, and then I just had to kiss him again, passionately and lovingly. I could feel his tongue on my lip so I opened my mouth to let him in. I felt like I had to get even close so I crawled up into his lap, I thought about actually straddle him, but I probably couldn't stop myself after that, and if I wasn't pregnant already, I definitely didn't want to be.

* * *

When I woke up and rolled over the bed was empty, immediately I felt abandoned and the bed felt cold, I got up and with only one of Peetas old shirts on I walked around our room, I couldn't find Peeta, he wasn't in the shower, nor in the room, I walked out of our room, but I was met by a sleeping Haymitch at the sofa. I didn't want to wake him up so I walked quietly. I walked in to the kitchen and walked to the counter, there was a note from Peeta.

_Good morning_

_Sorry if you are reading, I thought I would be back before you woke up._

_I went to buy some stuff, wanted to bake something, I haven't done that for several days._

_ I love you, Katniss._

_Love Peeta_

Of course he didn't want to wake me up, that meant I had some alone time now, he would be home very soon, so I didn't know what to do. I wasn't surprised that he wanted to bake. He did it as much as he could, every time he had some time over, he would eighter bake or paint. He had such talented hands, and since we had made love twice, I knew that it was not just baking and painting those hands could do.

I walked back to our room with the note in my hand. I fast stripped off all of clothes and stepped in from the shower. I had some makeup rests in my face from the interview from the day before, so it was nice to get rid of that. I took my time so that I wouldn't have to be alone after the shower. I relaxed every part of my body and just breathed and warmed myself up. Suddenly I remembered that there was a possibility that I was pregnant. I didn't want that. I knew Peeta wanted me to be, but I wasn't ready. Being with Finn the last days almost made me change my mind, but now when it was actually possible, I didn't want it at all.

I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair, I put some clothes on, but I didn't put my hair in to the normal braid. I stepped out of the room and heard that Peeta was back, I walked towards the kitchen and I saw him standing there, kneading dough with flour all the way up to his elbows. He had his back against me and the curls in his neck were extra curly today. I walked over to him as quietly as I could and then I put my arms around him from the back and hide my face in his neck. He chuckled and turned around.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hah, I have been up for hours already." He said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Yeah, I saw the note." I said.

"Good, I would have laughed if Haymitch would have gotten up and seen the note." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, the 'I love you' part maybe wouldn't have been too appreciated." I said and Peeta chuckled I kissed him and he put his hands on my cheeks, I stepped back.

"Hey, I don't want any dough or flour or anything else in my face." I said with a little laugh. He smiled back.

"What about that time when I was making cupcakes and you just had to get a kiss, and you had frosting all over your face?" He said with a smile.

"That was one time, so it doesn't count." I said but I was still smiling.

"But what about that time when I was baking some chocolate cake and you just couldn't leave me alone, because you wanted me so badly." He said and I stared at him.

"You know that have never happened, right?" I said and he looked at me.

"Oh, it must have been a dream then." He said with a smile, I laughed a little.

"Tell me more about it." I said and walked around the counter so that he could keep working with the dough and I could watch him.

"You just loved me so much and you never wanted to leave me…"

"That's not a dream, that part is true." I said and he smiled widely at me.

"… and you just wanted more and more kisses, and then we did something that I can't tell you about, because it would be inappropriate in the kitchen." He said and I flushed a little, he just smiled.

"I would want to hear more about your dreams sometime..." I said with a smile.

"No, you would not; you would never want to know what a dark place this is." He said more seriously now, pointing to his head. I looked at him.

"You are never alone with this, I always wake you up with my dreams, but you never wake me up." I said, and he smiled a little again.

"You need all the rest you can have, and everything feels good, when I see that you are right where you should be, next to me." he said and smiled a little again, I smiled back.

"Sorry for always waking you up." I said and he looked at me.

"Don't apologize for such a stupid thing, I want you to wake me up if something ever feels wrong, I'm her for you. I'm here with you, forever." He said.

"Do you promise that?" I asked and he smiled a little at me.

"Always." After that I didn't care about the dough and flour I all over my face and hair, I just wanted to get close to him, everything was perfect, we stood there kissing for several minutes.

"Urgh, it starts in the morning and it never ends." Haymitch grunted when he came in to the room, we stopped kissing and just looked at each other instead. "Really, I think I have to throw up, I'm serious." He said.

"That's called a hangover Haymitch, ever heard of that?" I said and he just glared at us and muttered before he sat down at the table.

"Are you hungry?" Peeta asked, mostly me I think, but Haymitch answered.

"Starving, what do you have to offer?" he said.

"This bread is done within 15 minutes, so if you can wait…."

"Yeah that's fine." Haymitch said. I went to sit down across from Haymitch and Peeta finished the bread. He served it and sat down next to me.

"Hope it'll taste." He said and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Of course it will." I said and pecked him.

"I'm trying to eat here…" Haymitch said, I felt like I had to tease him a little today.

"All of this is really your fault." I said.

"My fault, how the hell could it be my fault?" he said and I smiled a little.

"If you wouldn't have forced us together we wouldn't have fallen in love." I reminded him.

"Oh that's not my fault, blame it all on lover boy over there, he would have kidnapped you or something anyway." Haymitch said and I looked at him.

"Yeah, I would have kidnapped her, after eleven years of standing and staring at her, not being able to talk to her out of shyness." Peeta said with a smiled, I smiled at him.

"Yuk, I think I'll go finish my breakfast somewhere else." He said but didn't move I looked back at him.

"You don't have to, I'm finished anyway." I said and stepped up; of course I had Peeta right behind me. We walked over to the couch and I sat down, again the thoughts of me, maybe being pregnant returned.

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asked and put his arm around me, I leaned on him.

"I don't want to put children to this horrible world." I said, and he lighted up like he remembered something.

"I saw Effie earlier, and she said that we could go to the doctor to see that if we wanted. I thanked her and said that we probably would." He smiled and I stared at him.

"Already, can they already tell if I'm pregnant or not?" I asked.

"It was some fancy Capitol equipment they were using." He said and I nodded, I wanted to know, more than anything, but I hated hospitals, I had been in so many hospitals in my life now, and they reminded me of district 13. I also had no idea how it would affect Peeta.

"Are you sure we could handle a hospital?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I think we can do it, together. There is nothing to be afraid of, is it?" he said and I smiled a little.

"No, but I'm worried about you." I said honestly.

"Don't be, if we want to know, instead of waiting for several weeks, we'll do it, you have to know, and I can handle it." He said and I smiled at him.

"I wouldn't survive without you." I said and threw my arms around his neck.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I haven't decided yet, do you think she should be pregnant or not? What's your opinion? I want to know :)**

**Sorry if it has some flaws, it's written in the middle of the night, and I don't like to read through my chapters after I have written them… ;)**

**Please review, it means a lot to me, and it inspires me to write more ^^**

**LOL!**

**/FanficFanny**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**I'm back! Sorry for bad update…**

**It took a while, my dad took my computer away and told me that I was 'getting addicted'…  
I don't know what he means… xD**

**Now I'll let you read :D**

* * *

We walked in to the hospital hand in hand, I felt Peeta tense up next to me and I squeezed his hand, but I was just as nervous myself. What if I actually was pregnant, I would not be able to take that. I wasn't ready to be a mother yet, I never wanted to be one, but if I had to, then I would not be now, maybe in five or ten years, but not now. Then again, if I was pregnant, I would keep it, I knew that the people in the Capitol could 'fix it' and take it away from me, but I couldn't do that, so much people die, we should focus on new life instead of killing babies before they even get born. Still it doesn't make me want to be pregnant.

"Hi, do you need help?" a woman asked, she was short and had red hair and her eyelashes were the same color and very unnatural. Peeta said something but panic started to build up inside of me, I was gripping Peetas hand tightly and he noticed it. The woman answered something to him, then he pulled me with him and we sat down at a red couch in the corner of the room. I sat down and he kneeled in front of me.

"Calm down Katniss." He said and to the sound of his voice, I did. "Breathe with me…" he said and we breathed together, I don't know why all of the panic came suddenly, but it must have been everything together; being in a hospital the first time since the war, the possibility that I might be pregnant. "Katniss; look at me." Peeta said and I did, I looked deep into his eyes, and he looked back at me. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said and I nodded weakly. He kissed me lightly and then he stepped up, a nurse came towards us, he took my hand again and I stood next to him.

"You can meet dr. Salonius can meet you now." She said and started to walk away, we just followed her, when we passed the different parts of the hospital, I could feel that it got harder and harder for Peeta to do this; I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked and noticed that the nurse had stopped and turned around and looked at us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, but I knew he wasn't.

"I'm here, okay, it's okay." I said and Peeta nodded, I took his hand and started walking again, the nurse was still staring at us. Now I could see in her eyes that she recognized us, I sighed inside of me and then we started walking again.

We came into a room and a woman stood up and took a step towards us.

"I'm doctor Salonius, and you must be Katniss." She said and shook my hand, I forced a smile and nodded, and then she shook Peetas hand and told us to sit down. She was quite tall and the heels she was wearing didn't make her shorter, her hair was yellow, pink and blue and put into a difficult hairstyle. Her makeup was many colors and her lips were dark green.

"So, Effie told me that you wanted to find out if you are pregnant, is that right?" she said, I nodded again, so she knew Effie, I wasn't surprised. "We will do a few tests and the results will come within an hour after that." She said and smiled, I smiled back nervously. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the results from this. "Come with me." she said and we walked after her to another room. She told us to sit down again and then she left the room.

"How do you feel?" I asked Peeta as soon as she left.

"This isn't about me, it's about you." He said.

"Doesn't matter, I still care about you." He smiled a little.

"I'm feeling okay, I have been through worse, but you have to understand that if I have to leave, it's because I don't want to hurt you." He said and I nodded. "How about you?"

"I'm starting to panic again, I can't be pregnant, I can't…."

"Shh… Calm down Katniss, everything will be fine." He said and looked at me. The doctor came back and now she had two nurses with her.

"We have to take a few blood samples, if you want to lie down; it is okay." She said and I lay down. I hated needles; they gave me a lot of bad memories. When they took the first blood sample, I was just looking at Peeta, breathing with him, trying to think about something else. But the smell of blood reminded me of Snow and that made things ever worse. After that they took a few more samples, a urine test and a lot of other things that I have no idea what they did. Then we had to wait for around 45 minutes. Dr. Salonius walked into the room again.

"We have got the results…" she said and I started to tense up, I was very nervous what she would say next. "… and it seems like you are not pregnant." I was not pregnant; I had been nervous and worried for no reason. I threw my arms around Peetas neck and just hugged him, then I thought about how it must feel for him, probably the opposite of what I was feeling, he wanted to be a father, and he wanted me to be a mom, he had been very close to it, but I was not pregnant. I leaned back and looked at him, he smiled at me, but I could see in his eyes that he was a little sad too. I hugged him again.

"We'll talk later…" I whispered into his ear, and I could feel him nod. When I let off of him I looked back at the doctor and she was smiling a little.

"Then I wish you good luck in the future." She said when she followed us to the door. I shook her hand again and thanked her, and then we left. When we stepped in to the car I looked at Peeta and kissed him carefully.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, he smiled a little.

"Oh I'm fine, how about you?" I could hear that he didn't want to say out loud that he was a little disappointed, so I took his hand and answered.

"I'm fine, you know I don't want children." He sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

When we came back to the so called hotel, we went inside and almost immediately we crushed in to Johanna, Annie and Finn.

"Hi, so, how did it go?" Annie asked, because I had made the big mistake to tell them all where we were going, Annie took it just fine, but Johanna started laughing and of course she was like Haymitch, they would make the perfect couple…

"Good. I'm not pregnant." I said with a smile.

"Yet…" Peeta said and Johanna started laughing like crazy, that woman was… special. I looked at him.

"Don't plan anything." I said but I was smiling. He looked at me with little too innocent eyes.

"Me? Never." He said and even Annie smiled, Finn was totally in an own world, but then he saw a big aquarium full of colorful fishes, and dragged Peeta with him to it, so that he could look at them better. Peeta lifted him up so that he could see them better and he was pointing at an orange fish with white stripes.

"Look Peeta how cool!" He said before he saw another fish, which was blue and yellow. I looked at Annie and she had a sad smile on her face.

"I just wish Finnick could be here like that." She said silently, I had no idea what to answer so I just hugged her.

"I miss him too." I said silently, we became so close friends during our time in 13, he was always there for me and I was there for him when we couldn't handle the sorrow from being away from Peeta and Annie. I missed him a lot and I feel bad and guilty that I couldn't save him from those mutts. I should have turned around and saved him, I should have brought him back home to Annie and Finn.  
Then something I hated happened, I felt a tear run down my cheek. I dried it away. I hated to cry in front of people, I hated to seem weak, but both Annie and Johanna saw it. Annie just took my hand and squeezed it but Johanna was… Johanna. So of course it couldn't be ignored, she stared at me.

"And why are you crying?" she said, immediately I noticed that Peeta and Finn started to come back to us, of course.

"I'm not." I said but it was no use.

"Yes you did, I saw it." She said. She was like s child.

"So you have never cried because you miss someone, I could have saved him, okay? I made my life's biggest mistake, I let him die." I said and I could see that Annie started to think about what I had said.

"No you didn't, there was nothing you could have done, you would just have killed yourself too." Peeta said.

"Then the world would have been a better place…" I muttered silently, but he heard me, he took a step towards me, and I tried to look away, but he made me look into his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that, ever. I would be nothing without you." He said and I could hear Johanna sigh.

"Yeah, nice, make a speech, bread-boy…" she said. "But could you take your sexy talk then at your room." Annie shot a glare at Johanna when Finn asked what that meant.

"You will know when you get older." She said and then she took his hand. "I think we'll go make ourselves ready now, I promised that we could go out in town later." She said and walked towards the elevator, we were still standing there with Johanna.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" she asked, and now I sighed.

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired…" I started but Johanna cut me off.

"Yeah, if you would sleep at night maybe you would be a little more awake." She said and I felt my cheeks get red. I started to get irritated in Johanna so I grabbed Peetas hand and started walking towards the elevator. "Are you leaving me now? Nice guys, I love you too." She said but I just ignored her. When we stepped into the elevator, Peeta pressed the button to our floor and we were silent the whole way. When we stepped out, both Haymitch and Effie was sitting in the kitchen. Immediately when we stepped in, Effie got up and came over to s and hugged me.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Haymitch asked with a grin on his face.

"She said that I was not pregnant." I said. Haymitch started laughing.

"Good." He said. I couldn't understand him at all, he was just like Johanna.

* * *

"Katniss." Peeta said, I looked at him and he looked upset.

"What?" I asked before looking back at the paper I was reading.

"Could you… leave the room?" When I looked back at him again, I could clearly see that he was about to get an episode, his eyes were cloudy and he was all tense. I stepped up, but I didn't leave the room, I walked to stand in front of him and I could see him lose himself more and more. I knew he had a big fight inside of him.

"Peeta, calm down." First he listened to me, but then he lost himself even more, I could see the episode was taking over him and I backed one step. "Calm down Peeta, everything's okay." I said, and I could see him totally lose himself, now he was Capitols Peeta, he was Snows Peeta, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Don't tell me what to do, mutt!" he said and I backed one more step.

"Come back to me Peeta." I said silently, I had no idea what had triggered this episode.

"I'm here." He said.

"I love you Peeta." I said and now I got scared, he took a step towards me and when he had and episode, he didn't know what he was doing.

"Disgusting." He said and then he hit me in the face. I knew it was Capitol Peeta, but somehow it still hurt. A tear run down my cheek, but it was not for the pain, it was because I wanted my Peeta to be back. "Oh, so the mutt can cry?" he said before trying to hit me again, but I was faster and jumped aside, I started running out from our room, but soon he caught me and hit me in the stomach. All the air went out from me and first I couldn't breathe. When I could breathe again he was staring at me with hatred in his eyes, he walked me to the wall so that I couldn't move. He hit me again and I started crying. I hated Snow for doing this to us.

"Peeta, this is not you." I said but he didn't listen.

"Well who is it then?" he asked.

"I love you Peeta, don't do this."

"I hate you, you are a disgusting mutt, trying to fool me and kill me, but you won't succeed, Snow warned me, I will kill you first." He said with a little laugh, more tears run down my cheeks.

"Don't do this Peeta." I cried.

"I finally have the chance to kill the mockingjay, once for all." He said and lifted his fist and hit me again, I could taste the blood in my mouth, he lifted his hand again, but suddenly I heard a sound and when Peeta turned around, Haymitch knocked him out. I started crying when Peeta fell down at the floor, unconscious. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Episode?" Haymitch asked and I nodded between the sobbings. "Didn't he tell you to leave first?" he asked and I nodded again. "You have to learn to listen." He muttered.

"I love you Peeta." I whispered, because it didn't matter how much he would beat me, it wasn't him; it was Snows version of Peeta. And I would always hate Snow for that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**And don't hate me for the ending, I can tell it will get a little worse before everything will be fine again. :)**

**As you know, reviews are very appreciated :D**

**Hope I can update a little more often now ^^**

**/FanficFanny**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again!**

**The update isn't so good… It's not so easy to write two stories at the same time, even if one of them is going to end quite soon…**

**And I just want to say… sorry!**

* * *

He muttered and slowly opened his eyes, I grabbed his hands again, but now I had stopped crying.

"Peeta?" I asked carefully, he put his hand on his forehead.

"Katniss." He muttered before he completely opened his eyes, I could see that the episode was gone because his eyes were totally clear. "What happened, why I have a headache?" he asked me.

"You had an episode." I whispered, his eyes got big.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and studied my face; I could feel that it had left marks, but I didn't care. I just looked away. "Katniss, answer me, did I hurt you?" he asked again, and sat up from the place on the floor, he made me look at him.

"Yes." I said quietly and looked down again, he would not be happy now. He leaned against the wall and pulled his hand out of mine, and then he buried his face in his hands. "It doesn't matter Peeta, I still love you." I said.

"Yes it matters, I hurt you, what if I would try to kill you, and succeed?" he asked and I could hear that he was very upset. I went over to him and hugged him; he didn't even look at me.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"You don't know that, I'm not myself when I have an episode." He said and looked at me, with so much guilt in his eyes that I just wanted to hold him.

"Exactly, you're not yourself, that's why I can't be angry with you for this." I said.

"I don't want to hurt you Katniss." He said and hid his face again.

"I know." I said and started rubbing his back. "I love you so much Peeta." I said quietly and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Well, you shouldn't. What if I hurt you, so that you have to go to a hospital, or if I try to kill you?" he asked and looked at me again. He already tried to kill me, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Doesn't matter, I still want to be with you." I said.

"What happened Katniss, like really, tell me." he said.

"Don't you remember?" I asked him, I knew that when one of his episodes was really bad, he barely remembered it afterwards, and this was a bad one.

"The last thing I remember was thinking about when I was here in the Capitol with Snow…" he said, I wanted to ask what he was thinking about, but I knew I had to answer him first.

"We sat in our room, I was reading a newspaper and you were thinking, then you told me to leave the room, but I didn't…"

"Why didn't you do that?" he asked and sounded upset again.

"Because I wanted to help you." I said. "Then you said that you hated me, and then you hit me, and then I run out of the room, but you followed me. You hit me a few more times and the Haymitch knocked you out…" I said it fast and quietly, because I knew he would hate it.

He got up from the floor and looked at me, and then he walked out of the room. When I was on my feet and followed him, he was already sitting down talking to Haymitch.

"I have to get another room, I can't risk to hurt her again." He said to Haymitch.

"Calm down now kid, this is the first time in several years you have hurt her when you had an episode, and it was she who didn't listen to you." Haymitch answered; right now I was team Haymitch.

"Yeah, but I have never hurt her this much." He said. He was wrong, in district 13 he really tried to kill me, but I wouldn't remind him about that.

"What do you think she would say if you changed room?" Haymitch asked.

"I don't care; I just want to keep her safe." Peeta said.

"So, you are not going to spend time with her again? Are you going to leave her because of this?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe, at least for now."

"We both know that you two can't live without each other." He said. I couldn't listen anymore, Peeta was going to leave me, how could he! I couldn't live without him; I would die if he left me. He was everything to me.

"Are you going to leave me?" I said, with crackly voice, followed by a sob. They both turned their heads towards me.

"Katniss… I-I don't know, I can't live like this, I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"You know what hurts the most? That you don't want to be with me." I said.

"I want to be with you. I love you! But I don't want to risk to hurt you." He said and got up from the couch, Haymitch just sat there staring at us.

"I don't care if you hurt me a hundred times, it's not you! I want to be with you, no matter what." I said and he looked sad.

"I want to be with you too, but…"

"But what? If you want to be with me, then you want to!" I screamed and the tears were streaming down my face.

"It's not that easy." He said and raised his voice too; it was not often he did that if he didn't have an episode.

"It has been okay for five years now, what is so different now?" I screamed and cried even more.

"I tried to kill you Katniss! I tried to kill you!" he screamed, but to me it didn't matter.

"It's just because of the Capitol! Everything will be okay when we get home!" I cried and he shook his head.

"I won't come home with you…" he said with a calm voice and I saw the tears in his eyes.

"What? Are you serious? Are you really going to leave me? After everything we've been through?" I asked when I realized that he didn't want to be with me.

"I can't hurt you anymore." He said. I couldn't answer anything; I just broke down and cried. It didn't matter that both him and Haymitch were staring at me. I fell to my knees and hid my face in my hands and cried. It took too long to realize that I loved Peeta, but now when I knew for sure, I never wanted to leave him. I heard him leave the room, which made it even worse.

After a while I had to get up from the floor and I started stumbling towards our room, when I came in to the room all of Peetas stuff were gone. He had changed room this fast. That meant he was sure about this. I never thought he would leave me. I curled up to a ball on the bed and cried. I wanted Peeta to be there, to hold me and to say that everything was going to be alright. He was my everything. He was the only thing I had left, the only thing to hold onto, after everything.

The door opened and immediately I thought it was Peeta, but of course, it wasn't. When I looked up the person I saw was Annie. It was unexpected, and she probably thought it was one of the stupidest things ever that I was crying, since she had actually lost Finnick. She came over to while I tried to dry the tears away; she sat down next to me at my bed and put an arm around me.

"Peeta told me…" she said and I felt one more tear run down my cheek.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Sad, he's just sitting at his bed, crying…" she said.

"Why?" I asked, it was a little hard to believe her, why was he crying, _he_ wanted to leave _me_.

"He loves you Katniss, he doesn't want to leave you, he's just afraid to hurt you." She said and somewhere deep inside of me, I knew she was right. Of course he loved me, he had always loved me. But it didn't make things easier.

I was just trying to calm down for a few minutes. Breathing and trying to think about what really happened. I couldn't believe it was true, it was just another nightmare, I would soon wake up and Peeta would hold me and kiss me and calm me down as he always did. But I realized that this was no dream, this was reality and I had to deal with it, if he didn't want to be with me, then he didn't.

* * *

"It's dinner time." I heard Effie's happy voice before she opened the door, and found me and Annie still in my room. "Oh my god, what has happened?" she asked when she saw my red eyes. I forced a little smile.

"It's nothing." I said because I didn't want to explain this to Effie, she wouldn't understand. She looked at me, but probably she realized that she shouldn't ask about it.

"Where is Peeta?" she asked me, it felt like someone shot me, I wouldn't be able to see him. But I had to be strong. I would get him back; somehow, I would make him want me again. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know, but Annie can tell him that it's dinner." I said and looked at Annie, she hugged me quickly and nodded, then she walked out of the room, I got up from the room and Effie left me alone.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my face, I was a mess. My eyes were red and puffy, I had a mark from Peetas hand on my cheek and even my hair was a mess. I took a deep breath and washed my face. You could still see that I had been crying, but I didn't care. I walked out of the room and sat down at my usual place in the dinner table, next to Haymitch, a few minutes later Peeta came in to the room, he sat down at the chair as far from me as possible. You could see that he had been crying too, his eyes were red and his hair was standing out in any direction. He didn't even look at me. I almost started crying again.

"Peeta?" I said but my voice was weak, he looked at me and then back down at his plate.

"Hm?" he asked. I could feel Haymitch look at him, then at me, and then at him again.

"Do you feel like you're going to have an episode?" I asked him.

"No." he answered, nothing more, he didn't even look at me.

"Then why do you sit over there? Don't you want to sit next to me?" I asked him, and finally he looked at me, when he saw the mark on my cheek he looked disgusted and looked away again.

"I can't risk anything." He said silently with a shaky voice. There was nothing I would have wanted more than to just hold him.

"So you don't want to be with me…" I said and he looked back at me again.

"There is nothing I would want more." He whispered.

"Then why are you leaving me?" I asked him.

"Okay, this is stupid. You two belong together. What is wrong with you?" Haymitch said and Effie came in to the room, her eyes got big.

"Nothing is wrong with me." I said. "But Peeta finally realized that he was stupid who once loved me." I knew it sounded stupid and that I sounded like an attention seeker, but I wanted him to tell me that he cared about me, and that he loved me.

"You know damn well that I still love you more than anything." He said, I was surprised that he cursed, he never cursed.

"Then stay with me." I said.

"Are you two breaking up? That is terrible!" Effie said and came towards the table, no one said anything. One of the worse things to do was to let Effie know, she would just panic.

"No, it's nothing, it's just a little fight, there has to be fights in every relationship." I said and she calmed down a little, I could feel Peeta was staring at me, but I decided to ignore it, if I would look at him, we would just start arguing again.

"But you have to sort that out before your interview tomorrow; you will be interviewed together and if you are just fighting then it won't look good." She said, only caring about that stupid interview.

"Hm… Yeah, about that…" Peeta started and I knew what he was about to say before he even said it, I looked down and just stared at my plate, I had no appetite at all. "… could it be possible that we could have our interviews, one by one?" he said and I almost started crying, I hated to be this weak, but when it was about Peeta, I couldn't help it.

"Why would you not have it together?" Effie asked and I could feel that they were looking at me.

"Because Peeta doesn't want to be with me." I said and rose up, my chair fell, but I didn't care.

"Calm down now Katniss, I'm sure that's not the case." Effie said.

"I'm sure it is Effie, he doesn't want to be with me, because he thinks he hurts me, but if you all can't see that what really hurts me is that he is leaving me then I don't know what to do." I said and stomped out of the room. Soon I heard steps behind me, I immediately recognized them as Peetas. He grabbed my arm and I stopped and hoped that he maybe had changed his mind, but when I turned around he took his hand off of me.

"Katniss, don't think that I don't love you, or that I don't want you." He said weakly.

"Then what am I supposed to think, we are living together, or atleast we were, I love you, more than anything, and I will never love anyone else. We almost had our happily ever after, what happened?" I asked.

"I could have killed you." He said.

"But you didn't, and I have been through much worse than that." I said and looked into his eyes, all I could feel right now was anger.

"I don't want to hurt you Katniss, don't you understand that?" he asked.

"I do, but you are hurting me! Right now, when you are leaving me, don't you understand that I can't live without you. That I'll die without you." I said. I thought about how it would be to get back to district 12, he would move out of my house again, after a while he maybe would fall in love with Julie, and I would have to look at them through my window, when they are kissing. After a while they'll have children and I'll be living all alone, the rest of my life.

"Don't say that." He whispered.

"Why not? It's true. You are everything to me. You are everything I care about." I said.

"You are so stubborn! Could you just realize that I'm doing this for you?" he was starting to scream too.

"I don't understand how, to me it doesn't matter how much you would ever hit me, you are the only man I have ever loved, you have been here with me, through everything, both good and bad, you are the one who took my virginity and you are the one I expected to live my entire life with! Don't you know how much I love you?" I screamed, I wanted him to understand that he wouldn't get rid of me this easily.  
He just screamed outloud and started to walk away. "So you are literally walking away from me?" I said.

"I have to think!" he said.

"What is there to think about? If you should tell me that I'm a horrible person or if you should just leave me like this?" I said sarcastically, he stopped and turned around.

"You already know what I'm thinking about that." He said.

"Yeah, that I'm stubborn and I'm violent, suspicious, manipulative and murderous, it isn't the first time, it's just like district 13, but this time, I won't leave you! If you have told me you love me, then you have to live with the consequences of that, and live with me." I said and his eyes changed.

"I love you, but I can't live with you, I can't hurt you. Do you know how much those marks in your face disgusts me, how much it disgusts me that they are because of me, and I have no control of it." he said with a calm and disgusted voice.

"I don't care!" I yelled

"But I do!" he shouted and the last thing I saw from him was his back when he walked away from me. I fell to the floor and started crying again.

"I love you, Peeta." I whispered before I couldn't think anymore because of the crying.

* * *

**Sorry for this, but it would be boring if nothing would happen…**

**I love you all my readers! Please tell me what you thought about this :)**

**I think this is one of the chapters that got a little better ;)**

**Review? ;D**

**/FanficFanny**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter again! Update isn't so good, but you'll just have to live with that… :/**

**Then I want to ask why there was a lot less people reviewing (…) the last chapter? Was it that bad? Hope you'll like this one better then.**

* * *

I noticed that I was picked up from the floor and that I was being carried. I already hoped that it was Peeta, but of course it wasn't. I had been lying at the floor, crying and almost falling asleep for over two hours. When I opened the eyes to see who was carrying me I got shocked when I saw Haymitch. He was strong to be his age and condition. He had a soft face expression, maybe he really felt sorry for me. Or then he was tired of me just lying there crying… He opened the door to what now was my room and I sniffled a little when he put me down at my bed and it still smelled like Peeta.

"Everything will be alright sweetheart, he can't stay away from you, and we will make him come back to twelve." He whispered with a soft voice. I was shocked, I had never seen this side of Haymitch, he was like my father used to be, it sounded like he actually cared, and I felt like a little girl again.

"Is it possible that he stays here?" I whispered, because that was the only sound that I could get.

"No, we will take him home." Haymitch said before he walked out of my room. I got up from the bed and changed to one of Peetas shirts that I always was sleeping with. It smelled like him, and so did the bed. I lay back down at the bed and curled into a little ball at Peetas side of the bed. Some tears were still streaming down my face, but I didn't dry them away. I missed Peeta.

* * *

I sat up in bed screaming Peetas name, and when I felt around me and couldn't find him I almost panicked, but then I remembered what had happened yesterday. Now when I was having a bad nightmare, he wasn't here to comfort me, and I was feeling lonelier than ever. I just wanted him to be there, to hold me and whisper soothing words in my ear. In my dream I had lost him in at least hundred different ways; Snow kidnapping him, mutts ripping him apart, Cato killing him in the first arena…

Suddenly the room felt warm and I felt a little sick. I couldn't stay there, I had to get up and walk around. When I got out from my room I threw an eye at what time it was, it showed 3:08. I didn't know where to go. I got out from my room, and then to the living room, Haymitch was there, sitting at the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Finally stopped crying?" he asked, I wondered if that entire 'nice Haymitch thing' was just a dream. I just muttered some answer and started walking again, I went to the kitchen, but I couldn't stay there, because _someone_ had baked banana bread and that was just painful to even look at. I walked through the corridors a couple of times, but it was boring.

Suddenly I knew where I was going; I started to walk towards the stairs because I didn't want to take the elevator. I started climbing the stairs slowly, counting every step. When I came up I stepped out and a cold breeze made me shiver. I put my arms around myself and walked slowly to the edge, there I stopped and looked down over the city.

In one way, it was beautiful, lighting up the dark in some way, but when I thought about it, there was nothing beautiful with the Capitol. It had killed people, and now it was even destroying mine and Peetas relationship and I was blaming everything on Snow. This was the last thing from him. He didn't even let me and Peeta live happily when he was dead.

I stood there under the cold night sky with crossed arms, leaning against the edge, looking out over the city. I could see the Presidents mansion and got reminded of the day when I shot Coin. I still didn't regret it; since Snow died anyway I was proud of myself from that.

Again a cold breeze blew by and I shivered from the cold, I wanted Peetas warm arms around me, I wanted him to be there and hold me, but that wasn't going to happen. If he didn't want me, then I would show him that I could be just fine without him, even if I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't live without him, but I couldn't force him to be with me eighter.

I turned around and walked back inside, I got too cold and I was tired. I had to try to sleep some more even if I knew it was impossible. I would just get nightmares and then wake up alone. I walked down the stairs and when I came down I saw that Haymitch was still sitting at the sofa. I walked over to him and sat down. We were both silent for a few minutes.

"If Peeta stays here, you'll miss him too, right?" I said and my voice was weak and broken. Haymitch nodded.

"Of course I will. You were the first two I managed to get home with me, but after that, everything has been like hell… Another game, a war and when I thought it was all over, this. He can't stay here; he belongs in twelve with you." Haymitch said without looking at me.

"I can't live without him." I whispered so quietly that I hoped that he didn't hear me, but he did. He looked at me with his seam-grey eyes, very much alike my own, and they were full of sadness. We were silent for a few more minutes.

"Go to sleep now Katniss, you still need to sleep, Effie will go mad if you don't…" he said and I know he meant about the interview. The thing that surprised me was that he was using my real name, he almost never did that. I nodded and got up from the sofa.

"I'll try to talk to him, but if it doesn't work, you'll have to tell him every single reason why he has to come home." Haymitch said before I left the room, I looked at him one last time, and he really did care. I slowly started to walk towards my room, but I stopped when I passed Peetas room. I just stood outside the door and waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, but suddenly I could hear him sob in there and then I heard steps. Immediately I started to walk again, but when he opened the door, I was just a few steps away. He stared at me, and I stared back. His face was full of tears and his curls were standing out in every direction. I could imagine that it was quite a copy of me.

"You should sleep." He whispered, but his voice cracked at the end.

"So should you." I said and he looked down and got silent for a few seconds. "I can't sleep without you there, chasing away my nightmares." I said and he looked back at me.

"Katniss… you know I ca…" he looked like he was in pain.

"I know you want to be there, you just can't… I... understand." I said, even if I didn't understand, I wanted him to be there, no matter what. "I just want to hold you again, to kiss you and to tell you that I love you, but if you don't want to be with me, I can't do that." I said quietly and looked down at my feet. I could hear him start walking and first I thought he was going to walk away from there, but then I felt his arms around me. I just leaned against him and broke down and started crying again. I cried against his shoulder and made his shirt wet from tears. When he backed away, I was confused, I thought he had changed his mind.

"I'm so sorry Katniss, I…"

"So you don't just leave me? You have to pretend to give in and then leave me twice? Why, to hurt me even more?" I asked.

"No I just… I had to hug you, one last time."

"No, don't say that, it doesn't has to be the last time." I cried.

"Yes Katniss, it has to."

"No! I can't live without you." I said.

"You'll be just fine… you'll find someone else." he said.

"No! I don't want anyone else. You will find someone else, everyone wants you! Can't you see how every girl in district 12, no in Panem, is looking at you? You will get it easy to find someone to marry and have children with and you'll live a long and happy life. But what about me? Who would want me? I'm always angry and depressed, and I don't want any children, I don't want anything in life, except from you." I said and he almost looked hurt.

"Do you think I ever could marry someone else, and have children with someone else? Then you are wrong. I could never find someone else. You then? You wouldn't even get home before Gale would be knocking on your door, asking you to marry him." he said.

"But I don't want Gale, he is my friend, and I'll never see him like anything else than that. I love you, and no one else than you. I will die if I can't be with you." I said and he stared at me.

"No you won't." he said.

"Maybe I get suicidal?" I said. I don't think I could commit suicide, but still, I would die out of depression if I couldn't be with him.

"No you don't." he said but he sounded really worried. "You will be alright…" he said, but I think he just tried to convince himself he wasn't hurting me too much.

"I… can… not… live…without…you." I said slowly so that he would really listen to me.

"Don't you understand? I can't hurt you." He answered and took a step away from me.

"You won't." I almost screamed before I remembered that it was just around 4am yet.

"I have to leave you Katniss, I care about you too much." He said and turned around and started walking away. Again I broke down, I backed until I was leaning against the wall, then I slowly sat down and just cried. After a few minutes I fell into fetal position. I was crying until I almost fell asleep there at the floor, but then I heard steps and opened my eyes, I could see Peetas feet, and he was walking towards me. I sobbed against the floor a few times before I felt his arms around me and he picked me up. I was still crying, now against his chest. I had my eyes closed, but when I felt a drop on my cheek I had to open them and I saw that it was Peetas tear, he was crying too, silently, but still crying. I put my arm around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you Peeta." I whispered and I could feel him sob too, I could hear that he opened the door to my room and he put me down on my bed. He carefully kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye Katniss my love." He whispered before he left the room. I started crying again until I fell asleep.

* * *

I was totally awake when someone knocked on my door; I had woken up around twenty minutes earlier and just stayed in bed, staring into the wall. When someone opened the door, I sat up in bed. It was Johanna. I got really surprised when I saw her. She came into my room and walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked a little awkwardly.

"Not so good." I managed to say with my cracked voice.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love, forever. Not just about this, but also with your sister…" she said and I was in shock. She had always been like Haymitch, couldn't take anything seriously and just joking around, but when both Haymitch and her got sentimental in one day it was something special.

"I miss Prim, every single day." I whispered, this was the first time since her death I was talking about her to someone else than Peeta.

"Like I miss Felix." She said and her voice cracked at the name. I was just about to ask when she continued. "Felix was my little brother, he was four years younger than me." she started before she had to take a deep breath. I put my hand at her shoulder; I knew how it felt to love someone like that and to miss them every day. "Felix means happy, and it really fit him, he was always happy and everyone liked him." it sounded like a boy version of Prim. "He had brown eyes, like me, but his hair was blonde.I loved him with my life, I was always protecting him, and he was so innocent." She said and I could hear the sadness in her voice, this was very unlike Johanna.

"I know how it feels." I said and she threw me a sad look.

"When I was sent into the games, he had to grow up. He had to see me like a monster; he had to see me kill humans." She said sadly. "He knew I wasn't like that. Before the games I was like any other person in district 7. I was working, and I loved my family. The game managed to change me, and when I came home, he was first confused. After a while everything went back to normal, but when I was having nightmares from the arena, Felix was always there to calm me down and to tell me everything was alright." Now I could see a single tear stream down her cheek. "When Snow wanted me to become some fucking prostituted here in the Capitol, I said no of course. I thought about what Felix would think about me, and what my parents would think about me." she sobbed once, but then it seemed like she realized that I was there and took a deep breath and stopped crying, she was just staring in front of her. "One day, an 'accident' happened and they were all killed. Of course I knew it was Snow who killed them, who else? But after that day, I changed. I had no one. No one to take care of me, no friends and no one to help me through the nightmares. That is why I am who I am today, and everything because of Snow." She said. I couldn't believe she had told me this. I took her hand.

"I'm glad you told me this. It made me think that you understand." I said and she squeezed my hand.

"You are the first person I tell it to." She said. "And if you tell anyone I cried, I will kill you without hesitation…" she said with a smile, there was the old Johanna.

* * *

When I came to breakfast I had done everything to erase the bruises from my face, I didn't want Peeta to feel guilty about that. He was already sitting there, between Haymitch and Effie; he had probably done it on purpuse so that I couldn't sit next to him. I took breakfast and sat down at an empty seat.

"Good morning Katniss! Oh my God, your face, and those dark circles under your eyes, your stylists will have to fix that. You should sleep at night, what have you been doing?" she asked and I sighed. It took me a few seconds before I understood that she was really expecting an answer.

"I… I've been thinking." I just said and threw an eye at Peeta; he was looking down at his plate.

"Thinking?" she asked.

"Leave the girl alone, she is having a hard time." Haymitch said. What had happened to him? Now he was defending me… Effie was quiet for about three seconds before she started talking again.

"The interviews will be so perfect! First we will be showing clips from your hunger games and the war, then we will show some parts from the interview the other day, and then I have managed to get Caesar Flickerman to interview you! Isn't it exiting?" she asked but no one really answered. "Oh but don't you be like that now. I have been working hard for this." She said and sounded a little hurt.

"We really appreciate it, it is amazing, and the show will be perfect." Peeta said and smiled at Effie, but I could see that the smile didn't really reach his eyes. Effie seemed happy though.

"Thank you Peeta." she said. I just looked at him, but when he met my eyes he soon looked down at his plate.

"Peeta don't do this." I whispered weakly.

"What?" he asked, but still didn't look at me.

"It's one thing that you don't want to be with me, but look at me, talk to me, don't ignore me and lock me out; it will just make everything worse for me." I said, but he didn't answer, he just kept on staring down at his plate.

"I want to be with you." He whispered.

"I know… 'but…'" I said and got up from my chair. "Thank you! When am I supposed to meet my stylists?" I asked Effie.

"4pm." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you Effie." I said with a little smile, before I walked back to my own room, where I could cry without anyone disturbing me.

* * *

**Hope it was good! or atleast okay ;D**

**Let me know what you thought! Because when I don't hear from you, in my head that is automatically a bad thing…**

**It got a little monotonous (? Took it from google translate xD) But in the next chapter, it will hopefully happen something!**

**I just have one problem! I have so good ideas what I would write if they would still be fighting in district 12, but I don't think I can keep them apart from each other for that long ;D Everlark 4ever!**

**Review about what you thought! For example I'd like to know what you thought about Johannas brother… and that Haymitch cares that much…**

**Tell me! :D**

**Love ya guys! ;)**

**/FanficFanny :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**OMG! You have no idea how much I love you! The feedback from the last chapter was awesome! I just… I love you so much! **

**I don't know what more to say… :D Now I'll let you read! ;)**

* * *

"Oh Katniss! You have to take better care about yourself!" Flavius said when I sat down and they started to look at me.

"What have happened? Are you still sleeping badly?" Octavia asked. I just nodded. Telling them would be like screaming it out to Panem. They just started working on me and talking as always. I just nodded a little when they were staring at me, but my mind was a hundred miles away from here.

What if Peeta really stayed in the Capitol? How could I survive without him? Haymitch would be my only company. And if Gale was still in 12 I could see him sometimes… But that was one thing Peeta probably was right about. If Gale found out about this, he would not just kill Peeta; he would also try to get me back as soon as possible.

"Katniss? Did you hear me?" Flavius said and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I asked how Peeta is doing." He said and looked at me. I felt like someone shot me. Every time someone said his name I wanted him to be there, to hug me and kiss me and tell me that everything was alright.

"What is wrong?" Venia asked, probably my face expression reflected my emotions a little too much. I forced a little smile.

"Nothing, everything is just fine." I said and they kept working, but they were throwing worried looks at me all the time, I just ignored it.

I just sat there staring while they were doing my make-up, nails and hair. It felt like it took many hours, but probably it was just about two hours. When they finished that we went to the same room we had been a few days earlier to pick the dress. They had already one put aside one but I liked the room. It reminded me of Cinna and how amazing he was. They came to me with the dress, telling me about every detail on it even if I wasn't listening.

The dress was long and orange but at the bottom it went red. Again a fire dress. I was still the girl on fire. They helped me to put it on and then we walked back. They fixed the last things with my hair and face and then they put me in front of a mirror. I looked younger, almost like 17 again, you couldn't see my scars, I had long eyelashes and my lips were full and dark red and I looked tall with the dress. They put shoes with low heels on me, which was good since I wasn't used to walk with high-heels anymore.

"What do you think?" Flavius asked me, and honestly I was quite glad to see the result. I looked good. I nodded at him.

"I look beautiful." I said, almost surprised and they all laughed a little.

"Of course you do Katniss." Octavia said. I smiled at them.

"Thank you." I said and the hugged me. I have no idea why I felt like this now. I was once again going to go out to Caesar and tell him how happy I am and how mine and Peetas lives are perfect, how much we love each other and how everything is exactly like we want it to be. Except that this time I love him and he is the one just playing.

* * *

"Looking good sweetheart." Haymitch said when I got into the room where everyone else who was going to be interviewed was sitting, I smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you Haymitch, you too." He had a suit on and he didn't smell liquor. I sat down next to him and looked around the room. Still there was just me, Haymitch, Beetee, Enobaria and Johanna. I nodded shortly towards Enobaria and smiled at Beetee and Johanna. I hadn't seen Beetee since we came to the Capitol but I didn't feel like talking to him now. The door opened and Annie came in with Finn holding her hand. They walked over to me. Annie had a gorgeous, long, blue dress that bring out her green eyes. She sat down next to me and lifted Finn up in her knee. I smiled towards them.

"Hi Finn, you're looking handsome." I said. He was wearing a dark blue suit and his hair was fixed. He smiled at me.

"Thank you." He said almost shyly, he looked over at Haymitch. "Is that Haymitch?" he whispered almost shocked and I couldn't hold back a laugh. I wouldn't believe it eighter. I nodded.

"Yes Finn, it's Haymitch." I said. It felt nice to smile. I had only been a few days without happiness and I missed it like crazy.

"Where is Peeta? Why haven't he been playing with me the last days?" Finn asked and I forced myself to keep smiling.

"He has been busy, but I think he'll come here soon, so you'll at least see him." I said and looked away.

"Is something wrong Katniss?" Finn asked carefully. He was so kind and loving at only five years age. I smiled again.

"No, everything is just alright." I said and he nodded and took my hand, I smiled at him. I could hear the door open again and automatically turned my head towards it. It was Peeta, my Peeta. He had enough with make-up on so that you couldn't see the dark circles under his eyes. His hair was fixed and he had a suit that matched my dress. If I thought Finn and Haymitch were handsome I had to think again, because right now, Peeta was far past good looking, he was an angel.

"Peeta!" Finn screamed and jumped down from Annie's lap and run over to Peeta who lifted him up. He looked around the room and then he started talking to Finn. But I could see that when he saw me his eyes stayed just a second longer than on everyone else. He walked and sat down on Haymitch other side. Finn was telling him in detail what he had been doing the last two days. I took a deep breath to calm myself that. I had to not think about everything with Peeta now, I had to remember how everything had been the last few years. Tell them a part of the truth. I could feel Annie's hand on my own.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. I just nodded. Of course I wasn't, but I had to think about something else now.

The door opened again and Effie walked in.

"Hello! This is going to be so good." She started with a happy voice. "Okay, we have to go, Enobaria will be first, after her Beetee and then Annie and Finn, after that it's Katniss, then Peeta and last but not least, Haymitch." she said smiling widely. We all got up and started walking. "Walk in the same order that you are going to be interviewed." She said. I didn't move, Annie and Finn were standing in front of me and I could hear Peeta take his place behind me. We all started walking after Effie, she stopped behind the scene. "Stand here and wait until it's your turn." She said and walked away. We only had to wait a few seconds before the TV screen next to us sarted to show Caesar greet the public.

"Enobaria!" I could hear Caesar scream and the public were screaming. She walked away and we all just stood there in silence. Annie turned towards me.

"Are you nervous Katniss?" she asked, just trying to small talk. I nodded.

"A little, you never know what he'll ask, there's so much that I'm not ready to answer…"

"Yes." She said and I knew she was thinking about Finnick.

"What are you worried about?" Haymitch asked and I turned around. I totally tried to ignore Peeta, to lock him out so that it wouldn't be so hard.

"Just everything."

"Like what? What is there that you can't answer?" he asked.

"What if they start questioning my love for Peeta in the games? I love him now, but I didn't back then." I still locked him out but it was hard to say that out load. "What if they ask about the 'child' or about Cinna or Prim or Finnick? What should I say? The truth? What if he asks about me and Peeta? Should I say that we are fighting and that he doesn't love me? Should I say that I'm weak and I spend most of my nights crying out of nightmares? Should I tell them that I still mourn people who died five years ago?" I said it fast, just talking to Haymitch. I almost panicked.

"I still love you…" Peeta mumbled barely hearable.

"Calm down Katniss." Haymitch said and put a hand at my shoulder. "Take a deep breath and I'll answer every single one of your questions." He said and I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my head. "First; you did love Peeta from the beginning to this day, you just didn't see it yourself, and you'll at least tell them you have always loved him. The child; the same story as before, it died in the arena, which is believable. If they ask about your sister or Cinna or Finnick, you just simply answer that you'll never forget them." He sighed. "If he asks about you and Peeta… You are as happy as always. Both you and me knows he loves you, right Peeta?" he said, not taking his eyes away from me.

"You know I do." Peeta said quietly.

"See? There is no problem. It's normal to mourn people several years after their death. Don't you think everyone in this room misses someone who died several years ago?" he asked.

"I miss Wiress." Beetee said, I didn't knew how close they had been, just that they had known each other for quite long.

"I miss Finnick every day." Annie said.

"I miss my brother." Johanna whispered.

"I miss my family." Peeta continued.

"I miss my family, I had friends who died in the Quarter quell, my family and friends who died 25 years ago. It's natural. You should miss them, that means that you love them." He said and I almost started to think that he was going to be nice again before he continued. "Why do I still have to be your mentor, you're 22, take care of yourself…" he muttered.

"Beetee, district 3!" I heard Caesar say and the public started screaming again when he walked away. I could hear Caesar greet Beetee and then they showed the interview from earlier this week. I took a deep breath. I had no idea how I could do this. I had to concentrate.

* * *

One after one everyone got called up and when I heard my name I started walking before I could think. I just walked and the public went crazy when they saw me. They were screaming my name and standing up in their seats. I forced a little smile. The interviews a few years ago, I didn't have to do that, because then I had a reason to be upset, but now everyone thought I was happy, and I had to show them I was.

"Katniss! Sit down!" Caesar smiled and sat down at the other chair. "Still the girl on fire, I see." He said and smiled, I smiled back.

"It seems like it yes." Slowly the public calmed down and I just sat there waiting for them to get silent.

"So Katniss, how are you doing?" Caesar asked. I forced a smile and ignored the pain inside if me.

"Everything is fine of course." I said and he smiled.

"Of course, and how are things with Peeta?" he asked and someone in the public screamed Peetas name. I forced another smile.

"As good as never before." I hated this, "We are so happy together" at least we were, "we love each other." I love him.

"Good! And now we will see the interview from earlier this week." He said and smiled again, and then the interview started playing at a big screen behind me. I turned around to look at it.

It looked so honest and true when I told them about me and Peeta. When I told them how happy we were. Only three days ago, everything was normal, and now my whole life was upside down, because of that one episode. I hoped that Peeta was watching this at the TV screen where he and Haymitch were standing.

"I don't know what I would do without Peeta, he is my life, he means everything to me, and if something would happen to him, I would die." I said on the tape. "I want to keep him in my life, forever." I said and then the interview ended. I thought I had done bad in the interview but now most of the public were drying away their tears, and all I could wish for, was that Peeta had seen that.

"Wow that was really emotional." Caesar said and looked at me. "He must mean a lot to you." He said and I nodded.

"He does." I said.

"So… thinking about marriage? Or children?" he asked and smiled at me. I had to do this smoothly; I couldn't just scream 'no', so I took a breath and answered.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it, that's really up to Peeta." I said with a fake smile. I felt so not myself at that moment. I was sitting there, lying to whole Panem. I was better at it now than a few years ago, but I still didn't like it.

"That was all we had time with Katniss! Thank you! We both stood up! Take care of you!" Caesar screamed because now the public went crazy again. I walked off the scene but I stopped and turned around just in time to see Peeta shake Caesars hand. The public was crazy and I even saw a girl, maybe three years younger than me cry just from seeing him. I started walking again, but I went to stand with Haymitch while he was waiting. When I came there they put on the tape with Peetas earlier interview. As always he was charming and smiling. Then the interviewer asked him about me.

"No person alive could understand my love for her. Since the day I met her, there haven't been a day I haven't thought about her. I love everything about her, and I will never leave her." I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them stream down my face. Not now. I could feel Haymitch hand at my shoulder.

"He will come home. He cried after your speech." Haymitch said and I looked at him.

"But is that enough?" I asked.

"Do whatever it takes." He said. "But take him home." He said.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a huge writers block! I had no idea what to write, so this chapter was a little special! Depending on my mood when I was writing… I should rewrite it, but I'm too lazy…**

**You know I love you guys! And you know what makes me love you more? When you review :D**

**ILY guys!**

**And I'll try to update more ;)**

**/FanficFanny**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the reviews, you're so sweet :)**

**I'll try to update more, but I don't have too much time now…**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

* * *

"You both did great at the interviews." Effie sang when we tried to eat dinner. I thought something would have changed after how I confessed my feelings for Peeta to whole Panem, but everything was just as before. We were sitting in silence just staring down at our plates, not eating.

"Thanks Effie." Peeta said.

"Yeah, you could almost believe we were in love." I mumbled quietly, but of course he heard me. I could feel when he stared at me. He sighed.

"You know I love you." He said.

"No I don't!" I screamed and stared in to his eyes. He looked hurt, but I felt hurt, so it was the same thing. I felt the pressure of the tears again.

"Don't fight again." Haymitch said.

"Peeta, you promised, you promised you wouldn't leave me! Always, remember?" He looked away.

"I know."

"But that doesn't change anything?" I asked.

"I just… I can't…"

"You can't what? Make me happy? I felt happiness Peeta! For the first time since my father died I felt happiness when I was with you, but that doesn't matter huh? You don't want me to be happy?" I yelled.

"Of course I want you to be happy! But you can't be happy if you are dead!" he screamed.

"I won't die! I have survived a lot so far! I won't die!" I screamed.

"Calm down…" Haymitch tried but we continued to yell at each other.

"But the things you could survive earlier, you could defend yourself to, you won't hurt me right? If I would try to kill you, would you hurt me? Kill me first?" he asked, and I looked down. He was right. I couldn't.

"Stop fighting!" Haymitch yelled, now we were three in this fight, Effie was the only one missing.

"It's enough." I said and got up. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted happiness and I definitely wouldn't get it here. When I came in to my room I sat down at my bed. I wanted Finnick to be alive. He always comforted me in 13. When he missed Annie and I missed Peeta, we had each other. I wanted him to be there. My phone started ringing. I cleared my throat before I answered.

"Hello?" I said. Almost no one called me.

"Who am I talking to?" A voice I recognized asked.

"It's Katniss Everdeen."

"Ms. Everdeen. This is Dr. Salonius." I immediately panicked, was something wrong, why was she calling me?

"Is anything wrong?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"No, no. But there was a mistake last time you were here, and it seems like you are pregnant after all. Just to be safe, could you come here tomorrow, so we could check if that really is the case." She said. I couldn't answer. I couldn't do this. Not now, not without Peeta.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Is 9.30 am okay?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good, then I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said.

"Goodnight." I said before I ended the call. I just sat there, with the phone in my hand, staring in front of me. I couldn't be pregnant. They had been right the first time of course. It was impossible. I couldn't have a baby inside me. I couldn't be a mom. Not without Peeta.

After a while I lied down but I didn't fall asleep, I just lay there, staring into the wall. Sometime during the morning I fell asleep just to be greeted by my nightmares.

* * *

I walked in to the hospital the second time in a short while. I hated everything about the hospital. I had been too much in one in 13. I hate the smell, the white walls, and the sick people. When I saw all those sick people I thought about Prim and my mom, what they would have done to make them feel better.

I sat down in one of the chairs and just stared in front of me. This was all just a dream, a nightmare. Of course Peeta loved me, and of course I wasn't pregnant. Why would I be? It was impossible. Or not impossible, I just didn't want it to be true.

"Miss Everdeen?" a voice asked, I turned my head towards the voice and saw Dr. Salonius stand there with a small smile on her lips. I got up from the chair and started walking after her. We went to the same room as last time. She sat down at her chair so I sat down at the other chair.

"I'm so sorry for this mistake. Of course the results can be wrong, but only days can help us getting a better result, and that is the reason I wanted you to come back here. It's only been a few days but we can already know more if we do all the tests again." I just nodded at her. I had no idea how they could understand anything at all. But I somehow trusted her. She knew what she was doing. "Do you have any questions?" she asked, I just shook my head. She got up from her chair and so did I; we went into the other room. And she started to take all the blood samples and urine tests again while small talking to me all the time. This was a lot harder without Peeta there.

"I'll be back soon, just wait here." She said and left the room to analyze the results. I just sat in one of the chairs, staring at the clock. About 20 minutes later she was back. She smiled widely at me.

"It seems like you are pregnant after all. I am so sorry for the mistake the last time. But congratulations." She said and smiled. I could feel all the blood leave my face. It felt like someone grabbed my heart and squeezed. I couldn't do this. I couldn't take care of a baby. Neither could I kill it. That would be horrible, to kill an unborn baby. I would have to take care about this child, and raise it, alone. That was the worst part. Peeta always wanted a child, and now when he got a child, he didn't want me. Finally he understood how insignificant I was. "Is everything okay?" Dr. Salonius asked. I faked a little smile.

"Yes, everything is just fine." I said.

"Good, then there's nothing more, I think. Here are the results." She said and handed me some papers, the first thing I saw when I looked at them was a big written 'positive' on it. I couldn't look at it anymore.

"Thank you." I whispered and stood up. She followed me to the door.

"Once again, I'm so sorry for the mistake the first time." She said.

"It's okay." I said and looked down at the floor.

"It was a huge honor to be your doctor. Good luck." She said and smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you." I said before I turned her my back and walked out. It didn't matter I was very rude; I had to get out of there. I was panicking. I couldn't do this. I couldn't do this without Peeta. The car was still standing outside so I just sat in.

"To the hotel." I said with a weak and shaky voice but the chauffeur heard me and instantly drove away. I held the paper tightly in my hand while fighting back the tears. I hadn't been this afraid in a very long time. My life had almost been good, and now this. I had a child inside of me. A living baby. I could never hurt it. But I didn't want it eighter. And Peeta didn't want me. If only Peeta would be there and hug me and tell me to calm down, but he wasn't.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. I had to calm down. I took a deep breath and counted to ten. Nothing could make this day any worse. I looked out the window and I could already see the training center, just another minute and we would be there. I squeezed my eyes shot, tightly. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't tell Peeta, he didn't even want to be in the same room with me. Effie; definitely not. Then the whole Capitol would know about this within a few hours. I had one last person to talk to… Haymitch. He maybe was drunk and could take almost nothing serious, but he was there when you really needed him. The Chauffeur cleared his throat and I opened my eyes.

"Thank you." I said and gave him some money. Then I stepped out of the car. I walked the short way to the main entrance and went inside. If I thought this day couldn't be any worse, I was totally wrong. Peeta was sitting down in a table with another girl. She had short red-brown hair and a cute face. I had never seen her before, but they were talking with serious faces. I shouldn't care. He wasn't even mine anymore. I had no right to be jealous. He could do whatever he wanted to do. He didn't want me anymore. I just hoped that I would at least had meant so much to him that it should have taken a little longer for him to get over me. I could feel the tears come to my eyes and I couldn't take it anymore, It was too much to me. I ran over to the elevator, but I couldn't wait. I couldn't just stand there. I took the stairs and started running. Twelve floors was a lot but I didn't stop. My breathing got heavier and I started sweating but I had to keep running. When I reached the 12th floor I immediately ran in to the bathroom and vomited. I was exhausted. Not from the running, I was mentally exhausted. I was just lying at the floor, breathing. I was alone, I was pregnant. And it took Peeta four days to find someone new. After about 10 minutes I got up from the floor. I just stood there and stared at myself in the mirror for a long time. I understood why Peeta didn't want me. I was not beautiful. My hair was in its usual braid but small strains of hair were sticking out here and there. My eyes looked tired and boring. Not even my lips were beautiful. I just stood there for a while, before I washed my mouth and flushed the toilet, then I left the room, as soon as I stepped out, I met Haymitch, and when I saw his face, I realized that I absolutely couldn't tell him. He was smirking at me.

"Where have you been all morning?" he asked. I couldn't take more now, so I got angry as usual.

"It's none of your business! Why do you even care?" I hissed at him and walked past him towards the couch. He followed me.

"You know I care about you." He said, very sarcastically.

"Why?" I asked. "I'm nothing special, I shouldn't be here." I said and he walked in front of me. He sat down at the table and studied me.

"Where have you been? What has happened?" he asked me seriously. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I broke down and started sobbing. I leaned my elbows at my knees and hid my face in my hand. He let me cry for a few minutes.

"So sweetheart, calm down and tell me everything." He said. "Where have you been?"

"At the doctors." First now I realized that I was still holding the paper, so I gave it to Haymitch. He looked at the paper and then he started reading. His eyes got big and he looked up at me.

"Do you mean that you're… that you're pregnant?" he asked, I just nodded and sobbed once more. "But that's not so bad." He said.

"It's not everything." I said and took a deep breath. "Now when I came back here, I met Peeta. Or I didn't meet him, I saw him. He was sitting down with another girl talking and being all disgusting." I said and sobbed again.

"It probably isn't what you think it is." He said. I looked at him.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"First of all, you have to tell Peeta. He deserves to know, right?" he said and I nodded. I didn't want to, but I knew that I had to.

* * *

**Sorry for a long wait again… But I love you! I love you so much! Your reviews are like asdfghjkl! ;) **

**I don't know what to say. Tell me what you thought :D**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**/FanficFanny**

**p.s. Sorry, I didn't reread it so tell me if there are big flaws ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for bad update, but you guys really inspire me! All I need now is time ;) Thousands of thank you to all of you who reviewed (and everyone else too) :D You're so sweet :)**

**No finally it's going to be a little happier :D Hope you enjoy :p**

* * *

I didn't know what to do. Peeta was still gone. Probably out with that girl. It wasn't so weird. He wanted to feel a little happiness, and started talking to her. She probably got over exited. She's everything he needs, she is pretty, and she can give him children and get married. She was much better than me. I shouldn't even care. He didn't want me anymore. Still it hurt so badly. It felt like my heart broke and someone stomped on the pieces.

I was afraid of his reaction to that I was pregnant. What if he would be angry, or if he would force himself to be with me just because of the baby. I couldn't do it alone, but neither could I live with him if all he wished for was to be somewhere else.

I sighed. I was sitting on my bed, thinking. I wanted to talk to him now, but he was gone. Haymitch already knew. Then it hit me. Annie! I would talk to Annie. Immediately I was on my feet, walking out of my room. When I passed the kitchen I told Haymitch here I was going. Not that he cared, just that he would know where to look for me when Peeta came back.

I stepped in to the elevator and pressed the four. The elevator started moving. I looked at myself in the big mirror. I looked like myself. I looked tired and almost sick, but that was me. You could in no way see that I was pregnant, yet. I had no idea about when I would start showing, I knew nothing about being pregnant. The door opened and I turned around and stepped out.

"Annie?" I asked and looked for her.

"Katniss?" she answered and her voice came from the kitchen. I started walking there. When I came there I stopped in the doorway. When I saw Finn I knew I couldn't do this alone. I needed someone. I needed Peeta. Annie had done it, but I couldn't. She smiled at me, but I couldn't smile back, it was too hard.

"Katniss is something wrong?" she asked me and I broke down and started crying. I had no idea where it came from. I just couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle all the pressure. Annie got up from her chair. I hid my face in my hands.

"Finn, go to the living room." She said, while I kept on sobbing. I could hear Finn walk away through the other door to the living room and then Annie came over to me. She put an arm around my shoulders and led me to a chair, then she told me to sit down.

She sat down next to me, and we were sitting in silence for a while, until I could control myself and stop crying.

"Katniss, what has happened?" she asked me seriously. I took a deep breath.

"I'm… I'm pregnant." I said, and she fell silent again. She was staring at me for a few seconds.

"But you said…" she started.

"I know, but there had been a mistake and now I'm expecting a baby, and Peeta is out with another girl." She looked at me.

"Where did you say he is?" she asked.

"He is with another girl, someone who is good enough for him probably." I said and she took my hand.

"It probably isn't what you think it is." She said the same thing as Haymitch.

"Then what it is?" I asked.

"Maybe a friend, or a relative or just a stranger…" she said.

"I don't think they are strangers, they were sitting down, talking seriously. You aren't like that with a stranger..." I said.

"Katniss, does Peeta seem like the one to break up with someone one day and move on the next?" she asked me. I looked away.

"No…" I muttered.

"Exactly, it's probably a misunderstanding." She said.

I kept on talking to Annie for a while; she helped me feel a little better. She knew what to say and she was easy to talk to. When I was ready to go, I got up from the chair, but I wanted to say hi to Finn too, so I went to the living room. He was sitting on the floor, playing with some toys. When he saw me he got up and came to me. I kneeled down in front of him and he hugged me. I got surprised, but I hugged him back.

"Mommy says that it's good to hug someone who is sad." He said and I smiled to myself.

"Thank you Finn." I said. I was afraid to give birth to this child, more than afraid. But I wanted to have a child like Finn. He was so kind and sweet and very much alike his father, which somehow, I hoped my child would be too.

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator and walked onto the 12th floor. Haymitch was walking towards me, and he didn't look happy.

"He is back." He said and took a sip from the bottle he was holding. I felt a lump in my stomach, I had no idea how he would take this. I started walking towards the living room where I heard voices, but not before I rounded the corner it hit me that he wasn't alone. My heart sank. I felt cold, like I wanted to die. I couldn't explain this feeling. I felt destroyed. Immediately I recognized the short brown hair, but now she looked up at me. When Peeta noticed she was looking at something, he turned his head around to look at me. He stiffened but got up from the couch.

"Katniss." He said calmly.

"So this is how much I meant to you?" I asked him.

"No Katniss. You don't…" he started but I cut him off.

"I don't what? I don't understand? Because I'm pretty sure I understand! There is no need to care about me anymore!" I said and tears came to my eyes again, I had to remind myself I was strong. The girl got up from the couch too. Normal people probably would feel guilty or uncomfortable, she looked proud of herself.

"No, it's not like that." He said.

"Like what? That you have moved on? I understand Peeta, it's okay. I mean, she is a lot prettier than me, she seems like a normal girl, who wants to get married and have children and she seems normal. Not a freak like me." I said.

"You're not a freak." He said almost desperately to make me listen to him.

"Yes I am! I am damaged and hurt and miserable! Remember before, back then when you loved me, back before wars and hunger games, I used to be strong, now I'm crying for everything." I said and the tears almost run over.

"You're still strong and I still love you." The girls smile faded.

"Sure you do…" I said sarcastically.

"I do." He said.

"I can't take this anymore! I just… I understand you want to be with her…" I said

"I don't want her; she is just a friend… "I felt so hurt.

"Yeah, so is Gale." I snapped. "And I think he would be happy if I went back to him. _He _at least wouldn't move on to another girl within a week!" I said before I could think. But when I saw how much those words hurt Peeta I regretted it. I just wanted him to understand how it felt, but I couldn't stand seeing that sad face. I silenced and felt horrible. "Peeta I…"

"No. I guess you're right. I mean why would you want me when you can have him... he said."

"No Peeta I… I would always choose you over him." I said, he looked sadly at me.

"Sure you would…" he said, but I could hear he wasn't serious. I couldn't stand seeing him like that. I turned around running to my room. I locked the door and sat down on my bed. I still hadn't told him I was expecting his child, I had only hurt him by saying those stupid things about Gale. Why did I say that? It wasn't true at all. I would never go back to Gale. He would always be my friend and my brother, but nothing more!

* * *

I had to apologize. He probably would be mad at me, asking me to go away. Never wanting to see my again. But I had to tell him about the baby. I knocked the door twice and took a deep breath. I could hear Peeta get up from his bed and walk towards the door. I could hear him take the knob and then he opened the door. He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes. He looked tired and his hair was damp, probably from taking a shower, but the worst part for me; he wasn't wearing a shirt. It would be the best thing ever if we would still be together, now it was torture. I was still a woman…

"Peeta… We… Eh, we need to talk." I said. He looked a little worried, but probably because he was afraid to hurt me. Then he nodded and stepped aside. I walked past him into his room. It looked like my room. His bag was lying on a chair and the curtains were hiding the window but a bed lamp was on at the nightstand. He turned on the pendant lamp when I came in. I sat down at his bed but he remained standing around two meter away from me. "Peeta, you can sit down." I said, he looked at me, and then he looked away.

"No…" he mumbled.

"Okay." I sighed. "First, I'm so sorry for what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean it; I would never go back to Gale, never ever! He is nothing more than a friend to me. You know that it's you I love." I said and he inspected me.

"You shouldn't…" he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't love me; I'm not good for you. I'm not good for anyone." He said sadly.

"We both know that is not true! You have done so much good in your life; you can't hate yourself for something the Capitol did to you." I said seriously, he was looking at me for a few seconds before he sighed and sat down next to me on the bed. He hid his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry for all of this Katniss! I don't want it to be like this between us." He said. I wanted to hold him, but I knew that if I tried he would stand up again. We were silent for a few minutes. "Was there anything else?" he asked me, he probably wanted me to leave. Now I had my chance to tell him. I had no idea what to expect. I sighed deeply.

"There is one more thing…" I started; he straightened his back and looked at me. "Just… take a deep breath, it's pretty… weird. And  
don't freak out." I said.

"Okay." He said with a slightly curious look in his perfect eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?!" He almost screamed out. "But… how?" He asked me after a few seconds.

"I think you know where babies come from…" I said.

"But Dr. Salonius said…"

"Yes… but yesterday the doctor called and there had been a mistake. So this morning I went back to the hospital to look it up and… well, I'm pregnant." I said. He was just staring with me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want to see you disappointed again, and I just… I thought I could handle this alone, but I can't and I need your help with this. And I understand if you don't want to be with me…" I had to swallow the lump in my throat. "But you have to help with the baby, because I can't be like Annie. I can't do this alone." I said and the tears came to my eyes again.

Now he did something I absolutely wasn't expecting. He threw his arms around me. He hugged me and I just sat there, confused. I understood nothing, but at the same time it felt so good. I had missed these strong arms around me. I put my arms around him too, and then I couldn't stop the tears anymore. This warmth, the smell, everything. I had missed this so much. When it was about Peeta, I couldn't go a day without him, and it had been way too long. My hand disappeared in his hair and I closed my eyes. I hid my face against his shoulder and then I couldn't stop myself from crying. I started sobbing heavily against his shoulder, and he was holding me, just as he was supposed to do.

Quite a long time later he leaned back. I didn't want to let go but I forced myself to let of his hair. When I could see his face, his eyes were full of tears. He was looking at me.

"I won't leave you alone in this Katniss." He said and another tear run down my cheek, but now from happiness, this meant he was coming back to me.

* * *

We were lying down. He had his head on my breasts and tears were streaming down his face, down on my shirt. For the last hour he had been apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Katniss; you will never understand how much I hate myself for putting you through this."

"I told you it is okay… Don't worry, all that matters is that we are together again." I said for the hundred times.

"No, I hate myself for this. I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, and I did, if so only for a few days, it was way too much." He said. I stroke his cheek.

"Don't hate yourself." I said. "I love you." He sat up a little, leaning on his elbow.

"You know I love you too, I always will." He said. And then he slowly leaned towards me for a kiss. I think he did it slowly in case I would change my mind, but that was not the problem. I was too impatient. I put my hand in his hair and pulled him closer to me. The kiss was perfect. Our first kiss after fighting. The kiss was slow but passionate. My hands went down to feel his perfect chest muscles and then to his back. After a while I could feel his warm hands under my shirt.

* * *

We were making love for hours, and it was amazing. In that second nothing else mattered. We had each other. Nothing would ever again separate us. I had him forever.

Afterwards when I was lying on his chest, listening to his heart, I felt complete.

"I love you Katniss." He said again.

"I love you too." I said and smiled a little. "And everything will be okay now, we have each other and we will soon have a baby."

"Our baby." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Our baby." I confirmed whispering.

* * *

**Yayy! EVERLARK! I just… It took me a while, and I'm too lazy to reread it again, so it can be quite weird ;) But I hope you like it :)**

**And btw… MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D You are amazing! **

**I love all the reviews from the last chapter :)**

**Thank you! :p**

**Keep reviewing :)**

**/FanficFanny ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi perfect people!**

**How has the new year started off for you? :)**

**I'm just tumblring all day and listening to music…. ;)**

**This is the last chapter of this. As you may have noticed I've been gone for months and that is very bad. But I have absolutely no idea what to write so I'll just end it here. I'm so sorry for the long wait and all. Thank you for being with me through this! You are amazing people!**

**Well, thanks for reading :D **

* * *

I put down the last shirt in my bag when I could feel Peetas arms around me. I turned around and pecked his nose.

"Hi gorgeous." He said, I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Hi." I said.

"We are finally going home." He smiled against me and I smiled back.

"And then we can put all this behind us." He looked a little guilty when I said that.

"Can we just try to forget all of this…?" he asked. I nodded at him.

"Of course." I said and kissed him. I backed out of his embrace and closed the bag. I lift it down from the bed but Peeta grabbed it and lifted it up.

"I'll take this one." He said with a smile and I rolled my eyes again. He carried my bag out of the room and we walked to the living room where we met Haymitch and Effie. Effie looked really sad but she was smiling weakly when we arrived to the room.

"I'm going to miss you so much Katniss." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you too Effie." I smiled a little and then Effie went to hug Peeta. I sighed and looked at Haymitch. He was staring at Effie. When I looked at him closer I saw something I didn't expect to see when looking at Haymitch, but I think I saw love in his eyes. Could he possibly love Effie? It didn't felt like the right time to ask him so I just looked away and ignored the sadness that was so obvious when he had to leave her again.

I walked over to the window and looked down at the city. I looked down at the buildings and all the people down there at the streets. I were nothing but happy to finally get home from here. I could hear Peetas steps behind me and a second later his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and he kissed the side of neck.

"Finally we're going home." He whispered.

"I really could use a trip out in the forest now." I said and got exited only by the idea.

"But you have to be careful." Peeta said. "Remember that you're carrying a little baby with you now." He said and put his hand at my stomach. It really was no use to put his hand there, you couldn't feel anything yet. Really I would have no idea that I were pregnant if the doctor hadn't said I was.

"I will." I said and he pecked my cheek.

"Then let's go." He said and straightened himself up. I turned around and took his hand. He intertwined our fingers and walked over to the bags.

* * *

I stepped out of the train and looked around. The summer had come to district 12 and I took a deep breath. We had said goodbye to Annie, Finn and Johanna at the train when they got off in their own districts. I had a feeling we would soon have Finn and Annie over here in 12 because Peeta and Finn really had a hard time saying goodbye.

I stretched my arms and legs and looked around. Everything was as usual. Everything in its order. Peeta came over to me carrying both our bags. I took my own bag from him and we slowly started walking towards home with Haymitch. None of us really said anything. We were just walking and being happy that all this was over now.

Haymitch walked into his house and we kept walking the few meters before we would reach our own house. When we arrived to the house we walked out the stairs but Peeta stopped me before I went inside. He looked a little nervous so I put down my bag and grabbed his hands.

"Is something wrong Peeta?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No." He sighed nervously before he started. "Katniss, I'm so sorry for all of this that has been. And now we're going to have a baby and all. I really love you Katniss, and in one way I'm happy we went to the hunger games, because if we didn't then I maybe never would have dared to talk to you. You mean so much to me that I can't even explain it." I had no idea where all of this suddenly came from so I was just listening to him. "You are the only thing making me feel happiness. I couldn't live without you. It's been so many years since the hunger games and the war but I still have nightmares every night and the only think that makes me feel better is you. I could never live without you Katniss and what I'm trying to say is, Katniss, will you marry me?" He was looking at me and I got lost in his beautiful eyes. I had no idea what to say. Before it would have been a hundred percent no, but I wanted to spend my life with him. I never wanted to leave Peeta. Never. It wasn't a hard choice really.

"Yes." I whispered. The next thing I knew I was kissing hi passionately. Somehow he opened the door and we stumbled in. We made love for the whole night and I had never been that happy in my life before.

* * *

**So now it's over. It was really short but I don't find the inspiration anymore. I'm not as into Hunger games as I used to be (even if I still love it more than myself). Thank you all beautiful people for reading. Thanks all of you who reviewed, favorite or followed the story or me. I love you all so much and I will never forget you, but it's time for me to move on now.**

**Take care all of you! Seriously, you are not allowed to be sad and do stupid things. If you're feeling like you need someone, then come talk to me! Here or on tumblr (icareaboutyou97. Tumblr. Com) **

**One last time then I guess; please review! **

**Thanks! **

**/FanficFanny xx**


End file.
